Premonitions
by Rhin Ariel
Summary: Sheppard's having strange dreams. But are they just dreams?
1. Dreaming of Rodney

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Atlantis, etc. If I did, this would be a script, not fanfiction.

Chapter 1:Dreaming of Rodney

_I'm stood in a room. It's not much of an observation, but it's the only one I can make at the moment. Everything's kinda...hazy. Which cannot be a good sign. Though, this is just a dream. I think. Everything's becoming clearer now. It's a room in Atlantis. Why am I stating the obvious? I'm sure that is the job of someone else on my team. My job is to blow up the bad guys._

_Now, there's some other stuff in the room. Benches. Equipment. Microscopes. Of all the places I could be dreaming of, I'm dreaming of McKay's lab. Maybe it's not a dream. Maybe it's a nightmare. Or something. And things are getting worse._

_McKay's stood there. Right in front of me. And he's yelling. Or he's being sarcastic by yelling, never am sure._

"_Major Sheppard, I do not have time today. We finally have some time off, I do not need you hanging around my lab for no good reason!"_

_I'm talking back, but I'm not. I'm speaking, but I'm not telling myself what to say. And now I'm confused, maybe I'd better just listen to myself, _

"_...that something weird happened last night."_

"_I don't care! I have a lot of devices to work on! You need to go!"_

"_Just put that device in your hand down, and let me explain."_

_Device? What device? Oh, the one in his hand. It looks pretty harmless, just some little black box...thing. He's yelling again._

"_...could be vital, I need to examine it! Not listen to your insane ramblings!"_

_Insane, me? He might be going insane though. He's going all red. He is really, really annoyed. And I'm talking again. This is too weird._

"_..one minute. That's all I need."_

"_NO!" And to make the point, McKay slams his hand on the bench. The hand with that device in. And the device doesn't like it. A flash of light comes from it. Rodney's yelling. Now he's collapsing. That device did something to him. I'm, yelling._

"_Help! We need a medical team down here..."_

_Wake up! Wake up John!_


	2. Stranger in the mess hall

Chapter 2:Stranger in the mess hall

Sheppard's eyes snapped open. Next to him his alarm was screaming in his ear. He reached across to turn it off, and knocked it on the floor. With a silent curse, he leaned over, picked it up and turned it off. Then he dropped it on the floor again. He lay back thinking.

'Dreaming of Rodney. I have had weird dreams before, but that was the ultimate in weird. I've dreamed about Atlantis before. Walking around. Standing on a balcony. The complete destruction of the place. Never people here though. Anyway, there were many more better looking people in Atlantis.'

Sheppard's thoughts were interrupted as his alarm went off again. He'd only hit snooze. As he rolled over to hit it again, he discovered how close to the edge of the bed he was. And how much the floor hurts. This earned another curse as he rubbed his knee. With a sigh, he dragged himself up, making sure his alarm was off this time, and headed off to get ready.

The mess hall was quiet this early in the morning. Sheppard had come to know who was up that early, or who hadn't slept. That was reserved for the scientists normally. It was normally the military personnel who were up early. However, this morning there was someone else in the mess hall. Someone he didn't normally see in the mess hall. Getting his tray, he watched her from a distance. She appeared totally absorbed in her own thoughts. He smiled, and proceeded to get his breakfast.

It wasn't until he put his tray down on the table opposite, she even realised anyone had noticed her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning Major."

"How are we this morning Doctor?"

Elizabeth smiled at him as he sat down. "Good. You?"

"A little tired. So, what are you doing down here? I thought you only ate in the sanctity of your office?"

"I thought I'd slum it today and eat with commoners down here, as you put it." She smirked at him, and he smirked back before drinking deeply from his coffee cup.

"I needed that."

"I thought you were only a little tired?"

"Well, I dunno. I feel more tired now. It's just…"

He never got to finish as suddenly a young woman came over to the table.

"Doctor Weir? My apologies for disturbing you, but may we please speak with you?"

She pointed across to a table of young scientists, at least, Elizabeth recognised them as scientists.

"I'll be back soon John." She quickly got up and walked across to the table. John continued to eat his breakfast and drink in silence. Every so often he'd look across at her. She was often deep in conversation, or listening hard. He assumed. Either that or she was a wonderful actress.

It was around 20 minutes later when she sat back down again.

"Sorry." She picked up her coffee mug and drank the remnants in one gulp.

"Anything interesting?"

"Just running an idea passed me before going to McKay."

John sighed, thinking of the dream again.

"Anything the matter?" He looked into Elizabeth's eyes; there was definitely concern there.

"I, I just wondered if you wanted to join me on my morning stroll around the city?"

"Sure. One minute." Picking up the trays and cups, she went and placed them for washing. John got up slowly, waiting for her to return.

'Tell her. You'll feel better telling someone. And she's least likely to laugh at you.' John tired to ignore the voice in his head, but he knew it was right.

"If something's the matter, you can always talk to me John." It was his turn not to have noticed someone walking up to him.

"It's nothing. Come on."

Elizabeth sighed as they left the mess hall, "Major Sheppard, there is one thing I don't understand?"

"What?" He looked at her, a little bemused,

"If you are up this early, how are you always late to briefings?"


	3. Weir, Interrupted

Hehe. I updated. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 3:Weir, Interrupted

The corridors of Atlantis were getting busier as they walked through. More and more people passed by the pair with greetings.

"Morning Doctor, Major."

"Good Morning Sir, Doctor."

"Morning Elizabeth, John."

John had to smile, "Look, we're popular."

Elizabeth sighed; the word 'kid' came to mind. But, it could be worse.

"So, is there anything the matter John, you seem a little out of it?"

''Out of it', that didn't sound like the vocabulary of a diplomat. She'd been hanging around with certain people too long,' John thought.

"I just had a bit of a rough night."

"How do…"

She got no further though.

"Doctor Weir, may I please speak to you for a moment?" A technician had appeared from nowhere to be stood in front of them.

"Do you mind?"

John shook his head, and watched as she moved aside a little. This took a lot less time than her last conversation.

"Sorry, shall we." They continued walking, with no particular direction. Just walking and trying to talk.

"What I was going to say was; how do you mean?

"About what?"

Short attention span didn't start to sum it up.

"You said you'd had a rough…" And again, someone appeared in front of them.

"Doctor, are you busy, I need to talk to you?"

"Well, I was..."

"Just go, I'll wait." Elizabeth smiled at John. He didn't have to. He could just continue his walk alone. Maybe something really was bothering him. That unnerved her a little. He normally kept things like that buried deep. She knew very little about him, if she thought about it. But, she shouldn't be thinking about it, she should be thinking about what the woman in front of her was telling her.

When she came back over, John was staring blankly at the window opposite.

"Still awake?"

"Just." He came back to his senses quickly, smiling. "How long before the next person?"

"I don't…" The answer came sooner than expected.

"Doctor. Doctor Weir!" The voice was a way back, shouting towards them. She thought for a moment, then grabbed John's arm.

"Come with me, please?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere we can actually finish a conversation."

"Erm." The voice was getting closer. He did really want to tell her what was going on. It would drive him mad if he didn't. He looked at her. She was smiling. A wicked little grin. The word 'kid' came to mind. "Fine."

"Thank you." And with that, Elizabeth and John turned and ran down the corridor. Elizabeth knew where she was going, she just hoped John would follow her.


	4. Balcony Scene, Mark 1

Thankies again to the nice reviewers. I would like to say, there are probably going to be a few scenes on balconies, hence the chapter title.

Chapter 4:Balcony scene, Mark 1

Down one corridor. Then another. Then another. Everything was sort of starting to blur to Sheppard. People sped past. Voices echoed.

"Watch it!"

"Doctor!"

"Major!"

"Sorry!" That was Elizabeth, he knew that much. She was a very fast runner. And had some stamina.

Then, all of a sudden, they stopped.

They were in an empty corridor. At one side there was a huge window, brightly coloured glass illuminating patterns across the opposite wall. Elizabeth was smiling, bathed in a sort of pink glow at the moment. He smiled.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Atlantis. Don't panic. I know the way back to civilisation." She smirked at him, and turned back down the corridor.

He watched her as she walked away. He was curious. How did she know exactly where to go? He certainly didn't recognise this part of the city. Then again, he went off world. She didn't. Probably had some spare time. At the end of the corridor, she hit a button and a door slid back.

"Coming?" She didn't even need to turn around. She could here his boots dragging behind her. 'Always a positive sign', she thought to herself. She sighed; sarcasm was more Rodney's department.

Stepping out into the bright sunshine and soft breeze, Elizabeth instantly felt more awake. Sort of more alive. That was why she loved coming out onto the balconies. For a while, at least, she was free.

"Nice. Very nice. When did you find this place?" Sheppard moved across to lean on the balcony rail next to her.

"A few weeks ago. I keep having to find new ones, because someone finds the one I'm using eventually. Then everyone has a question or problem."

"It's called being the leader."

"Really?"

"You know, you should leave the sarcasm to the professionals. You sound weird saying it."

She turned to glare at him.

"Anyone in particular?"

"You're doing it again. And Rodney."

Then John remembered why he'd followed her, to tell her what had happened in his dream.

"Erm. There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh. Sounds ominous."

He looked at her. She looked worried.

"It's nothing big. I just had a bit of a weird dream last night."

"So that's why you're tired. Took long enough to find out didn't it." She smiled. He smiled too. "So, what happened, or are you going to leave it at that."

"It…it was about Rodney."

Elizabeth started to laugh, and then clapped her hand across her mouth.

"Sorry." She mumbled through her hand. She took it away, biting her lip.

"I didn't think you'd laugh."

"Really, I'm sorry. But a statement like that, it just sounded a bit suspicious."

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. 'So,' he mused, 'Doctor Weir has more of a dirty mind than I realised.' He smirked at her. She merely smiled. That wicked little grin again.

"Nothing like that Doctor Weir!" He made sure to emphasise her name.

"Of course. Please, continue."

So, John told her what had happened, right up to him waking up. He would have continued, but that would have meant he would have said something about falling out of bed. That would just be humiliating. Especially as Elizabeth was in a very devious mood.

Not now though. She was in a very thoughtful mood. Leaning on the balcony, her eyes were closed.

"I have no idea what that means. Maybe you should go talk to Rodney instead."

He nodded his head, looking out over the sea.

"Well, I'll need a guide to get to his lab, I think. Help?"

She turned, her eyes gleaming.

"A man, asking for directions? That sounds strange. I'll have to tell someone about this."

She walked away, not before flashing him a sly smile. 'Her mind was definitely taking a day off, or something.' John thought. And once again, all he could do was follow her.


	5. Revisiting Dreams

Chapter 5:Revisiting dreams

At the end of the maze of corridors, both John and Elizabeth rejoined the steady flow of traffic heading in their respective directions. As he walked off, he could here the noise of people calling Elizabeth behind him. He turned to glance quickly. She was surrounded, but appeared calm as she dealt with people. Setting up meetings. Giving as many answers as possible. He smiled. The diplomat he knew was back.

He took a nice leisurely walk to Rodney's lab. No need to hurry. He had nothing better to do. It also meant that he could think of ways to wind Rodney up. That was always fun. The door was shut when he arrived. He pressed the panel on the side. It slid open. It wasn't locked.

Inside, Rodney was running around like a hamster in a ball. John smiled; perhaps the side effects of the gene injection were finally kicking in. Rodney glanced up for a moment. He continued to move around. Then he turned to Sheppard with a look of pure evil.

"Major Sheppard, I do not have time today. We finally have some time off, I do not need you hanging around my lab for no good reason!"

John did a double take. He knew those words. He knew that look. He looked McKay up and down. There, in his hand, a black device. He knew this scene. Now it was his turn to speak.

"Rodney, I'm sorry, it's just that something weird happened last night."

'I have to get him to put the device down. Or stop him. Or calm him down, 'cos boy, is he angry,' thought John.

"I don't care! I have a lot of devices to work on! You need to go!" Rodney really didn't want this. He was just trying to wind him up.

"Just put that device in your hand down, and let me explain." John eyed it cautiously. This wasn't going well. He really didn't want to see the outcome of his dream in real life.

"This device Major, could be vital, I need to examine it! Not listen to your insane ramblings!"

'Why does he do this?' thought Rodney glaring at him.

"Look. Please, one minute. That's all I need." John moved forward, ready to stop him if Rodney tried to slam his hand down.

"NO!" John tried, but he was too slow. Rodney slammed his hand down on the desk. The flash of light came form it. Rodney fell. It was like watching it in slow motion. He just stared, mouth open. This was too weird for words. Slowly, years of training and common sense kicked in.

"Help! We need a medical team down here." This time there was no voice telling him to wake up. People came running. He heard someone yell into a radio. He checked vital signs. Rodney had a pulse and was breathing. That seemed good. Though he had no idea what sort of internal damage could have been caused. A few minutes later, a medical team appeared with Beckett in the lead.

"Major. What happened?"

"He hit his hand off the desk. There was a device in his hand. I think it might have electrocuted him."

"Right. Let's get him out of here and checked over. Major, are you coming?"

"Sure, I need to radio someone." John turned slowly and turned on his radio. "Control room?"

"Yes, this is Grodin."

"Grodin, it's Sheppard. I need to talk to Weir."

"She's a little busy. Can I pass on a message?"

"Sure. Tell her, John's dreams came true. Then ask her to got the infirmary. Got it?"

"Sure." Grodin was highly bemused.

"Good. Over."

"Ok. Over."

Grodin stood up slowly and headed for Elizabeth's office. He pressed the button, and door slid back soundlessly.

"This had better be good or I will personally throw you off a balcony!" Elizabeth had a mountain of paperwork to do, and Kavanaugh had been complaining to her and about her all morning.

"I have a message from Major Sheppard, Doctor."

"What? And if it is not good, I'll go throw him off a balcony!" The look in her eye made Peter worry that she would.

"He said to tell you that John's dreams came true and can you go to the infirmary." It was a command, not a question, and she knew it. Her mind was blank for a moment, then she remembered her conversation this morning. That combined with the word 'infirmary' made her move.

"I have to go." With that, she jumped up and ran towards the infirmary. Grodin stared after her retreating figure. Either something had happened to someone, or there was something going on between the Major and the Doctor. He hoped it was the first, or he'd be losing a lot of money.


	6. In the infirmary

Chapter 6:In the infirmary

Rodney's eyes flickered a bit. Carson smiled.

"He's waking up Major." John quickly moved across to the bed that McKay occupied. His eyes didn't open.

"Rodney?" Carson looked a little concerned. His eyes probably should have opened. "Doctor McKay?" His voice was firmer. John sighed.

"He can hear. Let me try." He moved close, leaning towards Rodney's ear. "Rodney. That cute nurse you like has some coffee for you, but you only get it if you open your eyes."

Rodney's eyes quickly opened and flicked form one side to the other. "Where?"

"Told you." John stepped back, Rodney's angry glare settled upon him.

Suddenly, two figures appeared at the door.

"Doctor Beckett, what has happened?" Teyla looked concerned, moving across to the bed.

"Rodney just got a bit of an electric shock Teyla. That's all."

"Not concentrating, hey Doc." Ford smiled impishly and Rodney's glare was diverted.

"For your information, Lieutenant, it was because of Major Sheppard distracting me." The glare was back to John. Ford smiled at him, looking almost pleased. Teyla was somewhere between confusion and anger. She was clearly alarmed that McKay was holding John responsible, though she wouldn't put it past him.

Before anyone could begin to retaliate or argue their defence, Doctor Weir darted in through one of the doors. She looked around, before settling her eyes on John.

"What we talked about his morning? It happened."

"Yes."

"Exactly?"

"Right down to the last syllable."

Everyone else was a little confused.

"Is he ok?"

"_He _will be fine!" McKay called across form his bed sulkily.

"Unfortunately." John muttered and shot a sly smirk at Elizabeth. She wasn't smiling. She was deep in thought. A silence blanketed the room, until Beckett's curiosity got the better of him.

"What's this about something happening exactly?" Elizabeth looked up with one of her trademark glares reserved only for him.

"You didn't say anything?"

"It didn't come into conversation." John smiled sheepishly, trying to use his puppy dog eyes, but it made no difference. She was mad. _Really _mad. She turned to Beckett.

"Carson, last night Major Sheppard dreamed about the exact situation he found himself in with Rodney today."

Carson's jaw dropped. Teyla's eyebrows shot up. Aiden could do nothing but smirk.

"A dream? About this?"

Sheppard nodded as Carson started pacing. He was babbling. Something about medical impossibilities.

"I have not heard of something like this happen before." Teyla sighed softly.

"I have." Elizabeth rubbed her forehead. "Back on Earth with…"

"SG-1." Was the chorus of replies around her.

"You know?"

"No, but it always is." Said Aiden before turning to John, "You dreamt about McKay?"

"Yes." Aiden was trying hard not to laugh. Sheppard aimed a swing at the young mans head.

"Major!" Dr Weir's shout caused everyone in the infirmary to stop and stare. With a cough, she continued.

"When you have all quite finished. As I was saying, this has happened to a member of SG1. Jonas…Jonas Quinn. Though he wasn't from Earth. Some sort of brain tumour caused it, I think. I need to take a look at the files again."

Everyone stared at John.

"Maybe we should get you a CT scan, son." Carson looked very worried.

"I should contact the mainland to see if anyone has heard of such a thing happening." Teyla looked at Weir, who nodded in return.

"Ford, could you ask Grodin if he could have a look at the database and see if the Ancients have anything that sounds anything like that?"

"Yes ma'am."

Quickly everyone turned in the respective directions and headed off.

"Hey! I'm the one that got hurt!" Rodney cried out after the retreating figures, but no one was listening. Rodney was left alone. He didn't like that. He settled back and began dreaming about a nurse and coffee.


	7. Confusion

Thanking ye kindly for the reviews. Here's the update. Couple more chapters, then some action!

Chapter 7:Confusion

The conference room was quiet. Five people sat around the table, waiting for one more. The one that could answer all the questions. If he did, he could also be almost signing Major Sheppard's death certificate. At least, that was what John was thinking. He coughed loudly, hoping it would clear the thought. Rodney, next to him, jumped slightly.

"You know, I should be in the infirmary." Rodney sat back, arms folded across his chest.

"You have been given the all clear by Doctor Beckett, Doctor McKay. You are fine." Teyla smiled at him, unclear as to why he had to continually moan about it. He'd been cleared an hour after he'd been knocked out. Nothing serious, but if you get dizzy, come back. Those were Carson's exact words. How Rodney loathed them.

"That may be so, but you never know."

"We get the picture." John growled next to him. What if what Doctor Weir said was true? What if it was a brain tumour? What if they couldn't do anything about it? His mind was on overload.

"If I collapse, you'll all hate yourselves."

"Shut up Rodney!" This was a chorus from John, Aiden, and more surprisingly, Elizabeth. Rodney stared at her, but she just glared back. A glare normally reserved for Kavaunagh when he was at his worst. Rodney shrunk back slightly. When she was mad, it was frightening.

The door opened and Carson slipped in.

"Sorry. Lot of patients."

Everyone stared at him expectantly. He sat down slowly, oblivious to this. Placing the folder out in front of him, he beamed broadly.

"And…" Ford started at him, trying to emphasise everyone's feelings of worry and nervousness in that one word.

"Well. We've done a CT scan and, there's no brain tumour."

Everyone else breathed a sigh a relief. Even Rodney looked pleased. Teyla turned to Doctor Weir.

"Who is this 'Jonas Quinn' and what is so important about a brain tumour?"

Elizabeth smiled; she'd been researching this on the complete database of SGC reports that were stored on the computers. She had no idea why they had been brought, but it gave her some distraction at 11 at night when she shouldn't have been working. She didn't care.

"Jonas Quinn was a member of SG1 after Doctor Jackson ascended. I'm sure you've heard plenty about SG1?"

"Yes."

"Especially 'Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter'." Knowing he wasn't going to die, Sheppard was back to his old self. He shot a mocking smirk in Rodney's direction. He wisely chose to ignore it.

"As I was saying, Jonas Quinn was a member of SG1 from Kelowna. He had, what you might call, a highly advanced mind. A Goa'uld known as Nirrti experimented on him. Later, he began having visions of the future. It was believed that it was caused by the experimentation. A tumour growing in his brain was found and was shown to be the cause. They operated and had it safely removed. It was just a thought that it might have happened here. It's unlikely though."

"What do you mean 'unlikely'?" John leaned forward and eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, your brain is not, what I'd call, highly advanced." He stared at her looking shocked.

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"No. You have a high IQ. You passed the Mensa test. I'm not implying anything about you brain. However you are from Earth, not Kelowna. I believe that is the reason." She leaned forward resting her arms on the desk, waiting for the comeback.

"So, what you are saying is, because I'm not an alien, I can't have a highly advanced brain?"

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you were insinuating it." She raised an eyebrow, that was not a word she had expected Major Sheppard to use.

"I was doing no such thing."

"Were."

"I was not."

"Were."

"Children! Please." Carson raised his hands as the pair turned to face him.

"Sorry." Came the mumbled reply as the pair of them sat back in their chairs.

"Thank you. I guess I should say this now, before you two start bickering like bairns again. There is nothing medically wrong with Major Sheppard. I've done every test imaginable. I can find nothing as to why these visions are happening. Now, if you don't mind, I have patients to see to."

He jumped up quickly and disappeared. Everyone sat in silence for a moment. Ford broke the silence.

"So, what are we going to do?"

They looked to each other for the answer, but no one had any.

"Wait and see." Teyla spoke, as she stood, "I have no information from my people as to what it could be. I am sorry. I have lessons to teach, may I go?"

"Of course." Elizabeth smiled.

"Nothing on the Ancients database. I need to go. I have a lesson to attend." Ford jumped up and ran to catch up with the departing Teyla.

The three left eyed each other nervously. Eventually John stood up.

"I need air. And to think. I'll be back soon." He left quickly, clearly troubled. Elizabeth watched him go. She was worried about him.

Finally Rodney spoke up, "I should go too. Lots of research to do. Bye." He moved to leave, before looking at Elizabeth, "One thing. What the hell is a 'bairn'?"


	8. Balcony Scene, Mark 2

_Grins._ Lots of nice reviews! Thank you! Upon the subject of the word 'bairn', it is a Scottish/Geordie word meaning child. It is used quite a lot in my house, up here in the wilderness of the North of England with Geordie's for parents. I was a bit bored, and stuck it in so Beckett could get a few more words. Here's the update, all constructive praise, critiscism and abuse is welcome.

Chapter 8:Balcony Scene, Mark 2

When Rodney had finished, Elizabeth had darted quickly out of the conference room. She moved quickly towards the balcony overlooking the Gate. She leaned out, but to no prevail. Major Sheppard was long gone. She cursed under her breath, before turning back to the control room. She was worried about him. Whatever this dream meant, it could be serious. Knowing that no one has any idea what is wrong with you probably doesn't help. She sighed.

Grodin knew what she was thinking about. Sheppard had gone flying out of the room looking very troubled. Everyone else had left talking about Sheppard. Clearly, she was worried too. He smiled. He could help.

"Doctor Weir. I have something on the city's scanners I think you should see."

Elizabeth moved across quickly, a slight sense of fear fluttering in her stomach. Unidentified things wandering around Atlantis might not be a good sign.

"Yes?" She was hesitant, staring mindlessly at all the little dots on the screen. One of them could be doing any number of things. It was worrying.

"There." Grodin pointed to a dot on the edge of one of the arms of the city.

"There what?" She crossed her arms. Why did she feel like she was being set up?

"Major Sheppard. He's there."

"How do you know?"

"When he left, I tracked him. Down the corridor, into the transporter, out close to the balcony, and then along to where he is now. I thought you might want to know."

Elizabeth smiled, laying a hand on his arm.

"Thank you." With that, she disappeared down towards the transporter.

John leaned forward on the balcony. His mind was burning with more questions than he had had earlier. He sighed loudly. Why did life have to be so screwed up?

The door slid open behind him. He didn't turn around.

"Hey."

John remained stoic. A hand touched his shoulder gently. Turning, he found Elizabeth looking at him. She was deeply concerned; she looked almost scared. A blink, and it was gone.

"Sorry. I was miles away."

"I could tell." A smile softened her face as she moved to lean on the balcony next to him. "So, you want to talk about it?"

"I just wish I knew what caused it to happen."

"Well, nothing physically caused it. Could be something or someone else."

"Maybe it has something to do with Steve?"

Elizabeth smothered a laugh and coughed out, "Steve?"

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry. Whatever is going on in you personal life has nothing to do with me."

He glared at her, "Steve. Wraith prisoner. Can make you see things."

"Oh." She was still smirking.

'Elizabeth Weir's dirty mind was on top form today', thought John.

"Yeah. But, it doesn't explain how what I saw came true."

"No. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. You'd tell me, wouldn't you, if this happened again?"

He thought for a moment, "Yes. You're one of the few people who could handle it sensibly."

"Good. One other thing, swear to me that no matter what happens, you won't tell the person you dreamed about what happened."

"What! Why?" He stared indignantly. What sort of idea was that? It was like lying to someone about what was going to happen to them.

"I don't want you panicking people by telling them their fate. What if you see someone get seriously injured? Or even die? How do you think they're going to react if you tell them?"

He stopped for a moment. He knew she was right; creating mass panic probably wasn't a good idea.

"Okay. I swear." Elizabeth smiled.

"Good. I'll warn you now though, I think a lot of people may be avoiding you. Just in case."

John sighed, "Well, I can always annoy you for the day."

"Not today you can't. I still have briefings to attend." She glanced at her watch, "And I'm already late. I'll see you soon." With that she turned and hurried towards the transporter.

John looked back across the ocean breathing it in. Part of him didn't want to sleep tonight, just in case. But, he knew he had to. Perhaps he wouldn't have a dream.

He didn't. Not that night or the night after. John began to relax. Perhaps it was a one off. Even Rodney would speak to him rationally now. But life is never that simple.


	9. Dreaming offworld

Thank you for the reviews. I'm only updating so promptly because the shipper in my mind wants to write some ShWeir fiction, but I want to finish this first. Therefore, i think this chapter really isn't very good. Hopefully, you'll get the picture.

Chapter 9:Dreaming off-world

_It's that strange fuzzy cloud again. Crap. I'm having another dream. Please don't let anyone get hurt again! The cloud's fading. We're not in Atlantis anymore. There's trees. And a lake, with a jetty. Looks like a nice place for a picnic. There's other people with me. Well, I'm not gonna be off-world on my own now, am I? There's Teyla on my left and Rodney on my right._

_That's two. I'm missing one. Ford. He is…he is...I have no idea where he is. I want to look around. To see if I can find him. But I'm only looking out of my eyes. I have no control._

_"Ford. Get back here!" That is still too weird. But, I've found Ford. He's walking towards the lake._

_"Look, there's no one around."_

_"That's not what the life signs detector says." Whaddya know, I'm being cautious. I never do that. That's why we all normally come back injured._

_He's walking, no, strutting along the jetty. Maybe nothing's going to happen._

_I shouldn't have said that._

_He's been hit. He's been hit in the shoulder by what looks like an arrow. Ford's looking a little shocked. I think I would be if I had an arrow sticking out of my shoulder. Ford's falling backwards, towards the lake. I'm pulling off weapons and handing them to McKay or Teyla._

_"Major Sheppard, you will be hit if you go out there." Teyla, the voice of reason, which I am ignoring._

_"I don't care. We don't leave people to die. Just aim and shoot in the direction they're firing if you have to." Sound advice. Though I should probably be listening to Teyla's._

_"Good luck Major." I am dreaming, even Rodney seems concerned. No time for that though._

_I'm running headlong towards the lake with arrows flying around me. The locals don't sound happy that they keep missing. A more familiar sound reassures me. The steady burst of gunfire. Always good to hear. As long as it's not aimed at you._

_The water's cold. It pushes the air out of my lungs for a moment. Although, they're not really my lungs. I have to not do that. Ford's trying to swim to the surface, but there's blood pouring from his shoulder. The water around him is slowly turning red. Not nice. I grab him round the waist and push upwards. It's harder swimming to the surface with your 2IC slipping in and out of consciousness. But we get there._

_I drag him onto shore and start yelling._

_"Teyla! Rodney! One of you help me!"_

_There's only silence. That can't be good. Unless…_

_Wake up! Wake up John!_


	10. Waking up sucks

Oooh. Went on the PC on Mon to find I had 6 reviews! I is very happy! Thank you! Though on was for my other Atlantis one-shot story...thing. Hint hint. I would really love some more reviews if any of you nice people would like to read it. I'll stop with the plug now, and here is another update!

Chapter 10:Waking up sucks

John's eyes snapped open. His alarm clock was screaming in his ear.

Just like last time.

He wished he was still asleep. That the past few days had just been one long dream. The alarm clock kept going. It wasn't a dream.

Rolling out of bed, without falling out, he turned off the alarm clock. His head felt groggy, a little like being hungover. In a way, he relished it. He hadn't been hungover in a _very_ long time. However, he had also just dreamt that Lieutenant Ford, his 2IC, had just been shot in the shoulder with an arrow and nearly drowned. And, if the same thing happened as last time, he was going to have to watch it happen in real life. Being happy that he felt hungover was not a good idea.

A quick shower quickly dispelled his grogginess. After dressing, he moved quickly to the mess hall. Of course, the morning he needed her to be there, she wasn't. He thought for a moment before heading to the control centre. Even she wasn't there, someone would know where she was.

It was almost empty when he arrived, just a few night staff looking desperate for a sleep. Some of the day crew was arriving. Including Grodin. John was beginning to get the feeling Grodin was stalking him.

"She's in her office." And he was psychic too.

"Thanks." John eyed him warily. Maybe it was a British thing?

She was working. Seven in the morning, and Elizabeth Weir was working. There's a coffee mug on her desk though. Smiling, John hits the button for the door.

"I know. I should get something to eat. I have a lot of work to do, so maybe later. And threatening to get Beckett is not going to work this time."

"Expecting someone else?"

Elizabeth looked up, clearly a little shocked.

"Yes. Grodin. He does it every morning. I don't know how he knows I haven't eaten."

"I don't know how he knew I was looking for you."

"It's seven and you're in the control room."

"There's that. He really got Beckett?"

With a sigh, she put away her work. It didn't look like she'd get much else done for a bit.

"Yes. Beckett always seems to know when something's wrong with people. He said he'd wanted to talk to me about my general health for a while."

"I think it's a British thing."

"Hmm." Elizabeth nodded, thinking it over. "Are you going to sit down?"

Normally when Major Sheppard appeared at her office, he just sat down. It was getting rid of him that was the main challenge. But now, he looked nervous, almost as if he wanted to leave. He had sat down, but he didn't look comfortable.

"Major. If there's something wrong, you don't have to be here. You can quite easily leave."

"I had another dream." Elizabeth's plans for getting rid of him were instantly scrapped.

"Exactly the same."

"Basically."

"Who?"

"Ford."

Elizabeth sat back thinking.

"We were off-world." Elizabeth rubbed her head, things kept getting better.

"Your team is going off-world today."

"We could postpone."

"Why? Then, we'd probably have to let Ford know something. We made a deal about that. Anyway, we have no idea if we can prevent this happening."

John sighed.

'It was an idea', he thought.

"Sorry John, I probably sounded a bit…unfeeling."

He smiled, "It's ok. I might sound the same in your position."

"I hate to say this, but I think we just have to carry on as normal. Pretend you didn't have a dream."

"I guess. We'll just have to see how things go on the planet. When's the briefing?"

"9. You should know that, it is your team after all."

"Yes, but I'm late to every briefing, remember?"

She smiled at the memory. John stood to leave, "Coming?"

"Where?" Elizabeth looked at him, a little confused.

"Mess hall. Breakfast. Before Grodin and Beckett get you."

"Alright." She jumped up heading towards the door with him.

"You think Grodin thinks there's something going on between us?"

"What makes you say that Elizabeth?" Now John was confused.

"Well, we're always looking for each other, we send each other cryptic messages about dreams, we're alone together…quite a bit at the moment."

"Nah. Anyway, if he did, he'd be collecting on bets."

"What bets?"

John merely smirked, like he did when he knew something she didn't.


	11. Off world mishaps

Thank you, thank you for all the nice reviews. Here is the next chapter, and I promise you, something is going to happen. Dun dun duuuuuun.

Chapter 11:Off-world mishaps

The briefing that morning was bordering on awkward. Every time someone said the word 'uninhabited', John almost winced. Every time Ford spoke, John looked nervously at Elizabeth.

Her composure was solid. Her face never changed, never revealing any emotion. Years of negotiations had taught her to never show anything. John had learned something similar, if captured, never show anything to you enemies. But he hadn't been captured.

"Well, you leave in an hour. I suggest you get yourselves sorted. Dismissed."

The team stood to leave. John moved quickly towards Ford. It wasn't fair, he had to do something. Had to stop him going off world.

"Major, a word please." He stopped dead.

'Damn her', he thought. He waited till the rest of the team had gone and the doors had shut before turning on her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You were going to tell him." Elizabeth walked across to the table to pick up her files. John grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"So? He deserves to know. He's only young."

"We have a deal Major. Now, let go of my arm." John looked carefully at her before letting her go. She was right. He knew that.

"If he dies…"

"If he dies, we'll know you were right and I will never forgive myself! Happy?" For that one moment, her skilfully preserved façade slipped. For one moment, John saw her feelings. She felt the same as him; she didn't want to see Ford die. But, neither of them knew what was going to happen. So, they just had to carry on.

Doctor Weir stood, as she often did when teams went off world, on the balcony over looking the Gate. She smiled and called out, "Come back safe." They all nodded and smiled. As soon as the Gate shut down, Elizabeth gripped the rail tightly.

"Please come back safe." She whispered softly to the silence.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…T"

"Ford, pack it in."

Ford was a little taken aback by the Major's comments, usually there pointless little games were the highlight of very dull missions. He looked across to Teyla, who was also looking confused. Though, for different reasons.

"What is this 'I spy'?"

"It's a game. Someone picks an object out they see, then tells everyone what the first letter is. Then everyone else has to guess. Winner picks a new object." Aiden smiled as Teyla thought about what he had just said.

"I think I see."

"Is it tree Lieutenant?"

"Yes it is Doctor, your turn."

"We are stood in the middle of a forest, tree seems a rather obvious one."

Aiden had to resist the urge to just stick his tongue out at the unenthusiastic scientist.

"Well then," Rodney sighed and looked around thoughtfully, "I spy with my little eye something beginning with…L."

"L?"

"That's what I said Lieutenant."

"Lake." John's answer came from nowhere. He spoke as if in a daydream. Everyone stared at him as he stared at the life signs detector. There was nothing in the immediate vicinity, but he knew they were out there.

"Erm, well done Major. Going to take you turn?" They'd all stopped now and were looking at him. Ford moved forwards, surveying the lake.

"There looks to be a jetty. Maybe there were people here."

"There are people here now." John hid the life signs detector from Ford's inquisitive eyes. There may have been nothing on it, but John knew different.

"How do you know?"

"Life signs detector." Aiden smiled and carried on walking towards the lake.

"Ford. Get back here!" John yelled as Aiden continued towards the jetty. He turned around smiling.

"Look, there's no one around." Teyla watched Aiden closely; she couldn't understand why he was walking out there. What if it was a trap? However, what he had said was true, there was no one around. Only an eerie silence, soon to be disturbed.

"That's not what the life signs detector says." John watched him anxiously. This was playing out far too similarly for his liking.

'Come back. Please come back.' His thoughts urged Ford to listen, but to no prevail.

Aiden continues to walk along the jetty. He started strutting, emphasising every step. He was turned away from the rest of them, but there was a smug smile lighting his face.

'Nothings wrong, he's just paranoid.' Aiden couldn't help but smile to himself at his thoughts. He wasabout to turn around. To shout a cry of victory.

A sharp pain erupted from his shoulder. He looked down at it. From it was protruding an arrow. The pain made Aiden stumble backwards. He began falling, headfirst, into the lake.

John watched the arrow hit, and then went straight into soldier mode. He had to help him. Pulling off his weapons he began handing them to the gaping Rodney and fearful looking Teyla.

"Major Sheppard, you will be hit if you go out there." Looking straight at him, Teyla tried to make him listen. But he was beyond listening.

"I don't care. We don't leave people to die. Just aim and shoot in the direction they're firing if you have to." Teyla wanted to stop him, but just nodded mute support.

Rodney reached out, and lay a hand on his arm, "Good luck Major."

With a nod, John burst through the tree line and ran for the lake. Arrows flew out from the east shore of the lake. Angry cries followed every missed arrow. Rapid gunfire dampened the noise from the natives as Teyla and Rodney tried to give John the cover he needed.

At the edge of the lake, he dived straight in. The cold water stunned him for a second, before he continued down. Ford was floating just a little way down, blood flowing from the wound. His eyes were shut, but when John grabbed him round the waist his eyes flew open. For a minute he struggled, trying to escape, until he realised who it was. Then, the pair pushed up in unison, trying to break the surface. But Ford was cold and getting weaker, he soon passed out again.

It took a while, but eventually, John reached the surface and desperately dragged Aiden towards the shore.

"Teyla! Rodney! One of you help me!" For a moment there wasnothing. Part of John wanted desperately to hear that voice telling him to wake up. But there isn't.

Instead Teyla appeared, running down towards him. Between the pair of them they support Ford's weight and dragged him back towards cover.

"He's got a pulse, and he's breathing." John breathed a huge sigh of relief. They weren't safe yet though.

"I believe the natives are beginning to close in on our position." Teyla looked around nervously even as she spoke. Rodney looked close to becoming a gibbering wreck, but he held strong.

"We have to head for the Gate."

"I know that Rodney. One of you has to help me lift him, the other lay down fire to the rear." They looked at each other and through silent consent they agreed. Within a few minutes they were moving quickly towards the Gate. Rodney and John supported the unconscious Aiden whilst Teyla made sure that the natives stayed back.

"Teyla, go ahead. Dial the Gate and tell them we need a medical team."

"What about…"

"Just do it Teyla!" John yelled at her. Teyla nodded and ran on ahead.

For a moment there was silence, before Rodney spoke.

"Dream this?"

"Yes." John replied sharply. He didn't want to discuss this now. They could see the Gate just ahead of them. With a final burst of speed they made it just as Teyla got off the radio.

"They said they are waiting for us. Doctor Weir sounds very worried." John looked away guiltily as he helped get Ford ready to go through.

Something clicked in Rodney's mind.

"This morning. All that awkward stuff. Her yelling at you at the end. She knows, doesn't she? She knows about this dream. Why didn't you tell us?" Rodney turned on him, which was hard considering he was still holding Ford.

"I swore I wouldn't tell Ford, there was no time to tell you and Teyla what was going on. Anyway, what if you had told him? Then I would have broken my oath."

"Major, this could have been much more serious. We had the right to know. We are you team members too!"

"Doctor! Major! I suggest we continue this back in the city, once we know Lieutenant Ford is going to be safe." They stopped to look at Teyla, before nodding agreement.

Quickly, they all took a deep breath before stepping through the Gate.


	12. Scattered Friends

Okay, lots of nice reviews, thank you. Here is the next chapter, not a huge amount of action, but I came so close to turning this into a fistfight. Well, you'll see.

Chapter 12:Scattered friends

Elizabeth couldn't concentrate. Her mind was on overload. What if something happened? What if Ford did die? The questions whirled around in her usually organised mind. Straightening out her thoughts would take a while. Time she didn't have.

"Unscheduled off world activation."

Jumping out of her seat, she hurried into the control tower.

"Receiving IDC." Moving across to Grodin she turned her earpiece on.

'Not them. Please not them'

"It's Teyla's code."

'Damn!'

"Teyla?"

The voice that came back was a little shaky and seemed to be trying to get breath.

"Doctor Weir. We came under fire. A medical team will be required."

"Right away." Trying not to panic, Elizabeth radioed the infirmary.

"Carson. Major Sheppard's team is coming in. Lieutenant Ford has been injured, we'll need a medical team."

"Okay." The Scottish doctor quickly moved the staff of the infirmary. They needed to be ready to receive their newest charge. A team was also assembled to head to the Gate, with Carson in the lead.

Elizabeth went to move to the stairs, to go down and greet them as they came through. Peter turned to her though, and caught her arm.

"Doctor, Teyla never said who was injured. How do you know its Ford?"

'Crap.' Elizabeth cursed, how could she have done that? How could she have not though about that?

"Woman's intuition." With a shaky smile she hurried towards the stairs, swearing to herself in every language she knew or had picked up while in Atlantis. Not only had she let slip she knew what was going on, she'd also come up with the _worst_ excuse she could think of.

At that moment in time, however, it didn't really matter. Through the Gate came Teyla, with more weapons strapped to her than was probably healthy, closely followed by Rodney and John supporting Ford. As soon as they were a little way from it, they lowered Ford down carefully to the floor. Elizabeth moved over quickly, heart pounding.

"Is he ok?"

John looked up at her, nodding. Elizabeth started breathing again, not realising she'd being holding it.

"No thanks to you."

Staring up horrified, Elizabeth eyes met those of a very angry Rodney.

"Rodney?" Maybe something had happened to him on the planet.

"You knew! You knew last time and you knew this time! Why weren't we told then!"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, trying to think how to explain it. John, however, dived straight in.

"Rodney, what is your problem? I'm the one who dreamed it. I'm the one who told her. Don't go having a go at her because I did something wrong!"

"Well, maybe, you should have told us then!"

"What, so you could tell Ford? I don't think so."

"Who says we would have told him?"

"I made a vow to not tell the person I'd dreamt of. Telling you, who then told them, would still break that vow!"

"Who made you vow? Her?" Rodney pointed an accusing finger at Elizabeth. She didn't really know what to do.

"Yes. Ok, and I agree with why we did it! Sorry, but, I'm going. I'll be by the infirmary later to check on Ford."

With that, John turned and left the control room. Looking around, Teyla could see that the entire area had come to a stand still with everyone watching to see what happened next.

"Rodney. Both John and I made the decision. We have no idea what will happen if we do tell people. We don't know if it can be prevented." Elizabeth's voice was calm, though she didn't know what it should sound like.

"Your point being?"

"We don't want to create a panic."

"Fine. Let's not panic everyone else, but let's put someone's life in danger by not telling them."

"You're not being fair Rodney."

"Fair? Fair would have been to tell Ford here what Sheppard had seen. We know they come true, I'm the proof. Just the same as you should have told me."

"If I remember, that is what John was trying to do. That's why you slammed your hand on the desk. That's why it electrocuted you!" Her voice was louder now, she was becoming angrier.

"You are supposed to be the leader! You are supposed to try to protect people! This isn't protecting people! This is messing with lives, and people are getting hurt! Keep going, and more are going to get hurt! You have to tell other people so we can try to stop it happening. Especially those close to them. That's what you should have been doing. That's what a leader should do, Doctor Weir."

Elizabeth's steely resolve crumbled. Her face fell. What Rodney was saying cut deep into her. Her leadership had been questioned before, but never by someone so close to her. Rodney watched her for a moment, waiting for a comeback. When he realised he wasn't getting one, he walked away.

"I'll be in my lab," he called over his shoulder, and was gone.

Not quite sure what to make of it, Teyla stood quietly, looking down at Ford's unconscious body.

"Teyla, could you wait for Doctor Beckett and tell him what happened?"

"Of course. Is everything okay Doctor Weir?" Teyla knew the answer was no, but she also knew Elizabeth would never admit it.

"Fine. I just have…things to attend to." Elizabeth turned and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight of the control room and its onlookers, she broke into a run, not caring where she ended up.

Teyla stood staring after her when Carson arrived.

"Teyla, what's going on?"

"Lieutenant Ford was hit in the shoulder with an arrow and fell into the lake."

"Alright lassie, lets get him out of here."

With a bit of help, Aiden was lifted onto the bed and wheeled away to the infirmary. Teyla waited just outside for any news. It wasn't long before Carson reappeared.

"Well, he's going to be fine. Nothing a few stitches, fluids, painkillers and some rest can't cure."

"That is good to hear Doctor." She smiled at him, but then looked away anxiously.

"Aye. You know, we need to see the rest of your team for a medical check. Especially the Major as I heard he went in after Ford."

"Yes. I'm afraid there was a problem in the control room after we came back."

Teyla sat down on one of the chairs. Carson sat next to her.

"How so?"

Teyla proceeded to explain the situation that arose after they had returned through the Gate. Carson sat quietly and didn't interrupt as she spoke. Once she'd finished, he finally spoke.

"We need to get the three of them back together and talking."

Teyla nodded, "Well, who shall to speak to whom?"

"Well, you're a leader, so's Elizabeth. Maybe you should go find her?"

"I will. But what of the other two?"

"Well, if he wasn't out cold, I'd send Ford. But he is, so I can't. I know someone else that be able to help though."

"Okay." Teyla stood quickly, "Thank you Doctor, for helping Ford and helping to sort out this problem."

"No problem lass."

With a smile and nod, the pair left, each in search of a woman to help.


	13. Scattered Feelings

Oooh! 13! Unlucky for some! Hope it's not me. Probably won't be another update till the weekend. Family wedding in Wales. The next one's a short one though. Review in the meantime though, please!

Chapter 13:Scattered feelings

It didn't take long for Carson to find who he was looking for. The door to Doctor Heightmeyer's office was partly open when he arrived. Knocking quietly, Carson waited.

"Come in. Oh, Doctor Beckett, good to see you. Something the matter?"

Sitting down opposite her, he replied solemnly, "Yes. But not with me."

"Then who?"

"Probably three of the most important people on Atlantis."

"I can't do much if I don't know their names."

"Major Sheppard, Doctor Weir and Doctor McKay."

"That doesn't sound good. What's up with them?"

"This is probably going to sound crazy."

"I'm sat in a city which was under the ocean which rose because a version of our leader went back in time 10,000 years in another galaxy. Crazy isn't likely."

So, Carson explained exactly what had happened, from John's dreams to the incident in front of the Gate.

"Is Ford going to be okay?"

"He'll be just fine. It's the others I'm worried about. We need to get them talking again."

"Your right. Well, Teyla's seeing to Doctor Weir, which means we need to take the other two."

"Well, you're the psychologist, you deal with people having strange dreams. Maybe you should go see Sheppard and I'll see Rodney."

"Fine, lets try to get them to the infirmary."

"Right."

Both hurried off in different directions.

Carson was the first out of the three to find his charge. Rodney was a man true to his word and was sat calmly in his lab.

"Rodney."

"Carson." His voice seemed cold, unfeeling. "Come to lecture me about insulting team members?"

"No, I've come to find out what's wrong with you." Moving in, Carson sat down on a stool close to Rodney, watching his face at all times.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why did you lose it in the control room?"

"I did not lose it, I merely aired my opinion."

"By the sounds of things, you were quite harsh to Elizabeth."

Rodney sat quietly for a moment, before launching into a fresh burst.

"Well, she could of told me what Sheppard had said to her. About his dream. Then, you know, maybe it wouldn't have happened. Maybe none of this would have happened. Poor Ford wouldn't be lying in the infirmary. By the way, how is he?"

"Fine. He'll be just fine. Strong lad. Anyway, Elizabeth is the leader of everyone here; she can't just drop everything because one team member has one dream. Maybe things are different now, what with Ford getting hurt. She's just one person. And, she made Sheppard swear not to tell the person he dreamt about. That doesn't mean she can. Things don't work like that. You can't make one person swear one thing, then do another."

Rodney stopped, considering what Carson had just said to him.

"Maybe she made a wrong choice Rodney, but we learn from our mistakes. There isn't a protocol to follow here."

"I hate it when I'm wrong."

"That makes a change."

"What?" Rodney looked up confused.

"Well, you're admitting you're wrong."

"I never said that!"

"But you meant it. Come on, let's head down to the infirmary and see if everyone's back."

Walking out of the lab, Rodney continued to proclaim that he had never admitted he was wrong.

John took a little longer to find. When Kate did find him, he was sat in a puddle jumper in the bay.

"Going somewhere Major?"

"Nah. Weir would kill me." Swivelling round in his chair, he watched as Kate made her way forward and sat in the seat next to him.

"I've never been in one of these before."

Turning back round, John spoke, "Weir send you, Doctor, to analyse my mental health or something?"

"No. Carson. Teyla is trying to find Doctor Weir."

"Trying to find her?" John looked at Kate worried, "What happened?"

"Don't worry. She and Rodney just had a bit more of an argument after you left. Rodney went to his lab and we're looking for Doctor Weir like a said."

"I thought something had happened to her." Sighing he sat back in the chair.

"Have you had a dream about her?"

"No. Just Rodney and Ford. Know how he is?"

"Carson said he was doing fine."

"Good."

"Want to tell me about these dreams?"

"I see my friends get hurt. I'm powerless to stop it. Then it happens and I'm still powerless to stop it. I'm worried more people are going to get hurt. I'm afraid people are going to be hurt badly. Worse than Ford."

"You think it would happen?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm worried. I just want to know who, or what, is dong this to me."

Kate watched his face. He looked worried and sad at the same time. He just looked so helpless. She didn't think this was a side to him anyone had seen, but she wasn't about to tell anyone.

"Perhaps, you need to keep your friends close, just in case. Who else do you think this could hurt?"

"Erm, Teyla's the only other member of my team. Maybe Carson, though I doubt it. Maybe Elizabeth."

'Not her. She was too important to too many people.' His thoughts distracted him for a moment. Then, he looked at her smiling, "I think we all need to kiss and make up, huh Doc?"

"I think that would work. Everyone will be in the infirmary."

"Right, let's go!"

With a flourish and a grin, he dashed out of the puddle jumper with Kate in pursuit.

Of the three, Elizabeth was the hardest to find. Teyla had searched every balcony and quiet corner in Atlantis she knew Doctor Weir had visited. About to declare defeat, she found herself stood outside Elizabeth's quarters. It was worth a try.

Knocking quietly, Teyla heard a muffled voice from within, "Just a second."

Inside, Elizabeth quickly wiped at her tear stained cheeks with her jacket sleeve. She noticed some of her make up had run. Cursing, she looked in the mirror. Sure enough, her eyes were red, puffy and ringed with black smudges. She almost laughed at how stupid she looked, but there was someone at the door.

Moving to the door, she stopped. What if it was Rodney? She really couldn't cope with a rematch of earlier. Or John? She wasn't in the mood for telling him what had happened after he'd left.

"Who is it?"

"It is Teyla."

Teyla, she could cope with that.

Hitting the button to open the door, Teyla stared at Doctor Weir. She had been crying, it was clear to see.

"Are you okay Doctor?"

Walking towards the bathroom to clean up her face, Elizabeth replied, "Not really."

"Is this to do with Doctor McKay and Major Sheppard?"

"Only those two could mess my head up this badly." Running the water, Elizabeth could muffle the sound of a sob as a she started to cry again.

"I do not believe they intended to upset you so. They care about you greatly."

Getting no response, Teyla looked in through the bathroom door to find Elizabeth sat on the toilet next to the sink. Her head was buried in her arm, which rested on the edge of the filled sink. Her body shook with silent sobs.

"Doctor Weir."

As she didn't move, Teyla went across and knelt next to her, resting a hand upon her back.

"The weight of leadership is hard to bear. Often, it is harder for a woman, alone. She needs friends to support her. To help her, even in her darkest hour."

"If that's true, I need to make new friends." Looking up, Elizabeth's eyes met Teyla's and they both understood the other.

"Doctor McKay cares greatly about you. He will apologise in time I believe."

"How's Ford?" Elizabeth wanted to change the subject, though she hadn't quite achieved that.

"He will be fine. Perhaps you should visit him in the infirmary?"

"Everyone's going to meet there to make up, aren't they?"

Teyla smiled.

"Just let me get cleaned up."

Splashing water across her face, she got rid of the black streaks, but she couldn't rid herself of the red, puffy eyes.

'It's your own fault for getting all emotional.' She smiled at her thoughts.

Heading out of the room, Teyla spoke softly, "I believe many men often apologise if they realise a woman had been crying. Doctor McKay is sure to apologise."

With a laugh, Elizabeth pulled Teyla towards a transporter and the infirmary.


	14. Kiss and make up

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Nice surprise to come back to. Anyway, as for what John's going to dream about...you're just going to have to wait and see. But, in the meantime, here is another update. Another dream next chapter...I wonder who's next...

Chapter 14:Kiss and make up 

Aiden had made himself quite comfortable now. He'd just woken up. He was warm. His shoulder didn't hurt much. There was a very cute nurse checking the machines next to him. Life was good.

"Guess you're awake then?"

Looking across, Aiden smiled as his CO walked over with Atlantis's resident psychologist.

"Yeah, I'd guess so." Managing a weak grin, he sighed as the nurse walked away. He'd have time to chat her up later. Taking a look around the near empty infirmary, he turned to John.

"Thought there'd be a bigger crowd."

John, stood at the end of the bed, looked away a little.

"Well, we had a bit of a bust up."

"How big and who?"

"Well…sort of…kinda…"

"All of us."

Through the doors came Rodney, closely followed by Beckett. Rodney and John eyed each other awkwardly, neither saying anything. Carson came to stand next to Kate.

"All of you?"

"Well, myself, Major Sheppard and Doctor Weir."

Ford stared, "So, there was a fight between the leader of Atlantis, the most senior member of military personnel and the biggest geek on Atlantis! How come I missed it?"

"You were unconscious, and that's most senior military person, sir." John smirked, while Rodney just glared.

Leaning across, Carson whispered, "Think they'll make up?"

"They better, or we'll just lock them in a room until they do."

"Not without my permission."

Both spun round to find Elizabeth and Teyla entering the infirmary. They were both smiling, though it was clear to see that Elizabeth had been crying. Teyla stopped with the other peacemakers while Elizabeth moved across to the end of the bed. John and Rodney fell silent when they saw her. Seeing her face made both of them feel very guilty.

"Elizabeth, I..."

"Look about…"

The two stared at each other. Elizabeth suppressed a giggle at the pair of them.

"Perhaps we should let ladies go first." Rodney smiled, looking earnestly at Elizabeth to save him from having to speak.

"Yep. Off you go Rodney." John clapped a hand across Rodney's back. This just earned him a glare from Rodney and a raised eyebrow from Elizabeth. With a sigh, Rodney resigned himself to speaking first.

"Well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that with you Elizabeth. You were just doing what you thought was best."

"I'm sorry for not handling it as well as I should. If it happens again, things will be done differently." Rodney and Elizabeth smiled at each other, and then turned to look at John. He just stared blankly at them for a moment. A not so subtle cough from the other side of the room brought him back to his senses.

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm sorry that I lost it a bit this morning. I'm also sorry that it seems to be my fault people are getting hurt. This is an apology to Rodney and Ford, and a pre-emptive one. Just in case."

The three smiled at each other.

"Aww. You all kissed and made up."

Sheppard aimed a swing at Ford's head, but managed to miss.

"Major, please don't try to further injure my patients." Carson moved across to the machines to check one of the readouts. Teyla moved across too, standing near the head of the bed.

"I don't understand. They have made up, yes, but kissed?"

John had to laugh, which earned him a sharp slap on the arm on one side by Elizabeth and a punch on the other side from Rodney.

"OW!"

Aiden and Teyla laughed at the sight of John rubbing both arms and glaring at the other two.

"It's just a saying that we use when we want people to be friends again. We say they should kiss and make up. It doesn't mean you literally have to kiss them."

Elizabeth smiled at Teyla's nod of understanding. She wasn't sure if her explanation made much sense.

"Anyway, kissing would lead to far to many bizarre situations."

"You being the expert Major Sheppard."

John remained stone faced at Rodney's cheap shot.

"I'll prove it."

Rodney backed away, slightly worried by the glint in John's eye that accompanied that statement.

"Oh please, he is not likely to kiss you Doc." Aiden smirked, "He's more likely to kiss one of the ladies."

Teyla and Elizabeth looked at each other, both ready to run if necessary.

"Where's that cute nurse you were eyeing up Ford?"

"Hey, I want first go."

"Boys, that is no way to talk about women. You should have more respect than that, like I hope you have with me."

John and Aiden smirked at each other. Elizabeth had noticed it and instantly regretted what she had said.

"I think I found my test subject."

"John." He began to move towards her with a mischievous look on his face.

"Major." She began to back away.

He lunged, and she moved sideways. This created the perfect set up for a chase around the infirmary. Both ended up running around the infirmary with Aiden cheering on John and the rest cheering on Elizabeth.

Suddenly, John pounced. Though instead of wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's waist he found himself in the arms of Carson who had been stood in the way.

The whole infirmary erupted in laughter. John pulled back quickly, catching sight of Elizabeth. She was hiding behind Carson, grinning at him. John could do nothing but laugh.

'This is how life should be.' The thought echoed in his head for a while as the group continued to laugh.

But life never goes how we want it to.


	15. Dreaming on Atlantis

Right, update. Thanks for the reviews. I think my PC my be screwed up. normally it tells me when i have reviews, but I haven't had e-mails for the last few reviews. Anyway, it's time for another dream.

Chapter 15:Dreaming on Atlantis

_Familiar fuzziness. God, I am really beginning to hate this! It's clearing now. How original. I'm stood on a balcony in the control room. It's the one I pushed McKay off._

_He he, that was a good day._

_Anyway, back to the job in hand._

_The place is full of noise and people. Nothing unusual there. What I don't get is why I'm up here. I mean, unless McKay wants to test the shield again. It's Elizabeth's job to stand on balconies, especially in the control room. But she'd not there. By the looks of things, she's not in her office either. She's not anywhere around as far as I can see. Please don't tell me this is about her._

_Nope, because she's talking to me on my radio._

_"John, she left. I couldn't stop her. Someone came and told her about the argument."_

_Argument? What argument? I think that would be the reason for the very angry, loud voices coming from four men at the top of the stairs leading to the Gate. Two look to be Athosians and two look to be some members of the Atlantis expedition._

_Wait. Elizabeth said 'she'. Teyla. It's gotta be Teyla._

_And sure enough, there's Teyla walking out of a passageway at one side._

_I'm doing that thing where I'm yelling again._

_"Teyla. Stay there a minute. I need to talk to you."_

_That is still too weird._

_"Major I have other matters to deal with."_

_It's got something to do with the argument. That's why I'm trying to stop her. Or the ceiling of the control centre's about to collapse. I really hope not._

_I've moved forward to the edge of the balcony near the steps. Teyla's halfway up._

_"Teyla. Would you just stop a minute?"_

_"Major, unless something is going on that you wish to tell me about, I have more pressing matter to deal with."_

_She points to the group arguing and carries on. Why is my life so screwed up?_

_"Gentlemen, what is the problem here?" Guess I'm just listening now._

_"Teyla, these men insulted the honour of some of the Athosian women."_

_"All we said was that in a real combat situation, a bunch of women twirling sticks is not gonna strike fear into the hearts of the enemy."_

_That's the wrong thing to say to Teyla._

_"In a fight, it is not about scaring the enemy, it is about fighting your way out alive."_

_Touché._

_"Yeah, but really. Women fighting with…"_

_"It has nothing to do with your sex, merely your strength and determination."_

_"And women are weaker than men."_

_I wanna hit this guy. Who hired him? I hope he's not really one of my men._

_"There is no proof of that. I am a member of a team here. I have heard many things of female soldiers on Earth."_

_No, she'd heard about Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. That's all._

_"Forget it."_

_The two men turn to leave, smug grins plastered on their faces. They're provoking her._

_"Turn back and face me."_

_They don't._

_"Turn back and face me!"_

_The idiot who's been mouthing off turns round._

_"What, so you can twirl you're little sticks at me. Gimme a break. You ain't no fighter."_

_Prick…those sticks hurt!_

_"I am as much a fighter as you are. You are clearly too arrogant to see it."_

_Forget fists of fury. Teyla can fight with words alone._

_"Take that back."_

_Teyla's walking away. Clever move._

_"Take that back you bitch!"_

_I don't think Teyla realises she's just been insulted._

_All of a sudden, the idiot launches at her. Just to prove he's an idiot, Teyla just steps out of his way. He's pissed. Really pissed. He goes for her again. The pair of them are head to head. Both are looking for an advantage. One swings one way, the other blocks. One moves to kick, the other moves out of the way. They're getting close to the stairs. Frighteningly close._

_"John!" Elizabeth's suddenly appeared in the passageway Teyla came out of. Teyla's distracted for a moment. The idiot can see it. Taking his chance, he trips her and pushes her at the same time._

_She's going down the stairs. She's going down them headfirst._

_Everything's gone sort of silent. Everyone's sort of staring. I sort of don't like this._

_Know she's lying at the bottom of the stairs. There's blood on the stairs and blood coming from her head. Her leg is twisted in a way that looks painful. Her arm…well, I have never seen an arm in that position on anyone living._

_I'm running down the stairs. Elizabeth's running across too. She's screaming in her radio about a medical team. I can hear noises of a scuffle break out behind me as the idiot yells about her slipping. It wasn't his fault._

_But it was._

_And now it's silent. And here's that lovely voice again._

_Wake up! Wake up John!_


	16. Let sleeping CO's lie

I love getting nice reviews, thank you, again. And, you're not going to find out for a few chapters what's going to happen to poor Teyla, so, bear with me. Trying to put in some humour in the meantime, it probably sucks.

Disclaimer: I own not any of the actors or anything else to do with Bond mentioned in this chapter.I merely borrowed some ideas. And names.

Chapter 16:Let sleeping CO's lie

John's eyes snapped open. Sitting up quickly, he watched the room spin for a few seconds. Then he reached across and turned off his alarm clock.

'Gotta get rid of that thing,' he thought as he dressed hurriedly. He also knew he had to find Elizabeth.

The only problem was, he couldn't find her. She wasn't in her office. Not on any balconies he saw life signs on. Not even in the mess hall. As a last resort, he tried the infirmary. It was fairly empty, what with Ford getting out the day before. He'd only been in for 3 days. Carson had to almost throw him out, just to get him away from a certain young nurse by the name of Caitlin.

When he got there, it was empty save for a few team members who'd had an allergic reaction to something off world. And, of course, Doctor Beckett.

"She's not here." John looked across at Carson, who was stood looking over a file. Smiling at his patient, he put it down and walked over to John.

"She was in here late last night trying to find out what had caused the reaction and if they were going to be okay. She said she had other work to do. Might want to try her office."

"Have done, not there. Anyway, how do you…"

"Well, she seemed tired, maybe she slept in Major. Try her quarters." With that, he walked off towards another of his patients who was just waking up.

John stood for a few moments, a little stunned.

"Yeah. Definitely a British thing," he muttered to himself and headed off towards the private quarters.

It didn't take him long to find Elizabeth's room, there were plenty of people about to give him directions. Only half of them smirked when he asked, only two seemed to actually know beyond, "Over there, I think."

When he got there, he just stared at the door for a few moments. This seemed like a really bad idea. A thought came to him, 'What if she's getting dressed or something? Better knock.' So, he did.

And he got no replay. He tried again, a little louder. Still no response. Reaching out timidly, he pressed the button to open the door. With a soft hiss, it revealed Elizabeth's darkened room. Taking a deep breath, John stepped in.

The lights cam on dimly as the door shut behind him. Looking around, his eyes adjusted to the gloom. Elizabeth was lying asleep, her covers round her waist. Though they mostly seemed to be on the floor. Walking across gently, he moved around to the other side of her bed. That was the direction her head was facing at the moment. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing lightly.

With a smile, he knelt down next to her face and whispered softly, "Elizabeth."

The response to that was a little movement and a mumble. What Sheppard didn't realise was that Elizabeth's hand had moved under the pillow next to her and grabbed something.

Sighing, he tried it a little louder, "Elizabeth."

This he instantly regretted as he saw Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. As she sat bolt up right in the bed, John fell back. He sat on the floor stunned as he found Elizabeth staring at him. She was sat on her bed, in her pyjamas looking very angry. She was also holding a gun. Aimed at his head.

"I hope you didn't take the safety off that thing." Elizabeth lowered the gun, and to Sheppard's worry, clicked the safety back on.

"What the hell are you doing!"

John pulled himself to kneeling again. He looked at her for a moment. She was wearing a purple t-shirt with butterflies sewn on; her trousers were purple and green checks.

'Well she wasn't exactly gonna be sleeping naked now, was she?' The thought made him smirk. She knew exactly what the look in his eyes meant, so she began to pull the gun back up.

"Hey, hey! I came looking for you! Asked Carson where you were. Said you might be here."

Putting the gun back under her pillow, she looked at him, "Well where else was I going to be at this time?"

"What time would that be?" He was smirking.

'Maybe I should have shot him,' she thought to herself.

"Well, it's…" Looking at her clock, she expected to see some insanely early hour. Instead she found it to be…

"Crap!"

Jumping out of bed, she grabbed the clothes on a chair next to John and darted into the bathroom. The door slid shut, but she yelled through.

"Why didn't someone get me sooner?"

"Maybe they thought it would be kinder to let you lie in. Very Bond by the way."

"Bond?"

"Yeah, a gun under your pillow. Like in Die Another Day."

"Hmm. Prefer GoldenEye."

"Like Bond?"

"Love it. I think Samantha Bond is very good opposite Pierce Brosnan."

"Samantha Bond?"

"Moneypenny."

"Oh, prefer Halle Berry."

"Thought you might. Why'd you come looking for me?"

"Had another dream."

Silence descended on the room. Elizabeth walked across to the door and stuck her head out.

"What?"

John, who was sat on the end of the bed looked at her. She had a toothbrush in her hand, but apart from that he could only see her head.

"I had another dream. About Teyla."

"Hold on." Elizabeth darted back into the bathroom for a few seconds, before coming out to sit next to him. She had on her trousers, one sock and her jacket. "Tell me."

So, John explained the whole dream to her quickly. The only part he missed was about the radio conversation just before Teyla arrived, he didn't seem to remember it.

"This could be a problem."

"Hmm."

"I think we should get the rest of your team, apart from Teyla, and discuss this."

"Yeah, maybe we can come up with and idea to prevent it from happening."

"Right, well, go get them and I'll meet you in my office."

"What, not going to help? Let me guess, you need to put on your make-up and do your hair." He smirked at her, heading for the door.

"There's that. And there's the fact that I have no top on under this jacket."

John's eyes widened, but she'd pushed him out of the door before he could say anymore.

'Close, but not quite.' John sighed at the thought. Then he headed off to find his team.


	17. Plan failure

Sorry the updates been awhile. Went back to school, been a bit busy. Anyway, here it is. Kinda long. Not great, in my opinion. One chapter after this, and then another dream though.  
Now, after the next dream (and a couple of chapters) I need another doctor. So, I need a name and a nationality. So, I'm running a little competition. First person to guess correctly who the next, and possibly last, dream is about, will be written in as the doctor. It sucks, I know, I'm kinda bored. Thought it would be fun.  
Anyway, new chapter located here...

Chapter 17:Plan failure

John found Aiden fairly quickly. He was heading in the direction of the infirmary. Grabbing his arm, John had spun him around and started taking him in the direction of Rodney's lab.

"Sir?"

"Time to chat up the nurses later. We need to get McKay."

"Why?"

"Meeting in Weir's office."

"What about Teyla?"

John stopped for a moment at the mention of Teyla's name. Noticing this, Ford took the opportunity,

"You dreamt about her, didn't you?"

"Yes. This time, we're not going to let it happen."

"And that's what the meeting's for?"

"Yep."

The pair continues to McKay's lab in silence. When they got there, they found him staring intently at some piece of Ancient technology that had been found.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Rodney just stared at it like a child.

"What does it do?" Ford moved to stand next to him, looking at the little grey box.

"I have absolutely no idea Lieutenant."

John rolled his eyes and nodded to Aiden. The pair of them moved forward, grabbed an arm each and dragged McKay out of his lab. They only let go when they got into the transporter nearby.

"What is going on?"

John touched the screen at the point nearest Elizabeth's office.

"Meeting with Weir."

The transporter doors slid open again and the three stepped out.

"Really? How come I wasn't told?"

"Spur of the moment thing."

Heading up the stairs, Rodney stared blankly at the other two. They were hiding something, and he wanted to know what it was.

John smiled when he saw that Elizabeth was already in her office. He knocked politely on the door and walked in without waiting for a response. Elizabeth looked up, watching the three as they came in to the office. Rodney took one seat, Ford the other. John chose to sit on a clear corner of her desk. She was about to speak when she noticed John was looking at her. Or more precisely her jacket. It took her a few seconds to realise what was going on. With a sigh, she loosened off her jacket. Underneath she had on a dark red shirt. John grinned.

"Just checking."

"Well, if the Major is quite finished, we'll begin. I'm sure you can guess why we're having this meeting."

"Well, maybe if someone would give me a hint!" Rodney looked around the room indignantly.

"I had another dream Rodney. About Teyla. That's why we're here. To try and stop it."

Rodney opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again quickly.

"Perhaps, John, you should explain your dream again."

With a nod, John told the dream to McKay and Ford. Neither interrupted or did anything really. They just sat very still with grim looks.

When he'd finished, Elizabeth began to explain the situation.

"Well, at the moment, there are a group of young Athosians in Atlantis, mostly male. However, they are a little spread out, so there's no time to try to find the right two. Same with the soldiers. As well as that, we can't draw attention to Teyla that something is going on. We need to distract Teyla while at the same time trying to prevent the situation happening. Ford, could you keep an eye on any military personnel entering or around the control room. Radio in if you hear anything suspicious. Rodney, could you do the same, but for the Athosians. John, I'd like you to try to just watch the situation in the control room."

"Why can't I keep Teyla away?"

"I think, and this is nothing personal, I think you're emotions might get the better of you and something might slip out. I'll keep Teyla away from the control room. Everyone agreed?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes."

"Sure."

With a sigh, Elizabeth stood, "Well, I'm going to try and find Teyla."

Everyone else stood to leave as well. Outside the office, everyone headed in their respective directions. John settled on sitting on one of the chairs in the control centre.

A thought came to John as he sat. Elizabeth's message on the radio. He'd forgotten. In the dream, she must have been the one distracting Teyla. It seemed fate was already against him.

Teyla was sat in the mess hall with some of the young Athosians. Elizabeth approached quietly, but Teyla had already seen her.

"Doctor Weir, good morning. Would you care to join us?"

With a smile, Elizabeth sat down and was promptly introduced to the two women and three3 men who sat at the table. They were very curious about the city and asked many questions of her. With Teyla's help, she managed to answer most of them. This worked to her advantage as it kept Teyla distracted for a while. Eventually, however, the five decided to leave. They had only arrived the day before and wanted to do some exploring before having some time to train with Teyla. She smiled as they left.

"They are becoming very good fighters. Perhaps one day they will be able to fight alongside others here in Atlantis."

"Maybe they'll even be as good as you one day."

"I am not the best fighter. Eventually they will be better than me. Though I hope I have some time left. Perhaps in the meantime, I can try to get them as good as Major Sheppard."

"It would be good to see someone other than you wipe the smirk off his face."

Both laughed at the thought. Teyla stood to leave.

At the same moment, Rodney's voice echoed in her ear, "Elizabeth, there are three Athosians entering the control room. Two men and a woman."

"Teyla, there's something I want to talk to you about, would you stay a little longer?"

With a nod, Teyla sat down again. Elizabeth went to speak, but her earpiece flared into life, "Elizabeth, its John. The three Athosians have just been greeted by two soldiers. It's happening. You have to keep Teyla there."

"Is something wrong Doctor Weir?"

"No. It's nothing. Look, I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Teyla! Teyla!" The voice rung out in the mess hall, everyone turned to stare. One of the young Athosian women ran across to the table. "Teyla, there's an argument. Some of the men here insulted me. Jenneth stood up to them so they insulted him and our women. Now they are arguing."

Teyla jumped up, "Where?"

"In front of the Gate."

"My apologies Doctor Weir, I must attend to this."

"No! I mean, just wait. Perhaps it will blow over."

She looked at Elizabeth. She couldn't understand why she was acting like this.

"Doctor Weir, I must deal with this. Don't you see that?"

"I…I…" Elizabeth was desperate.

'Please Teyla. Please don't go.'

Teyla shook her head, "I'm sorry."

With that Teyla left the mess hall with the young Athosian woman in tow. Elizabeth cursed herself, and then touched her earpiece.

"John, she left. I couldn't stop her. Someone came and told her about the argument."

In the control room John felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. He'd heard Rodney mention the three Athosians enter, so he'd moved positions to the balcony so he could see them. He hadn't really realised, until the two soldiers came up. At first John didn't think it was the dream, what with the woman. Then the soldiers had started asking her where her husband was and where her kids were. When she'd said she was unmarried, she was a warrior. They both laughed. One of the Athosians had stood up for her. Then the argument began. After a few minutes the woman had fled. And now, Teyla was walking in.

"Teyla. Stay there a minute. I need to talk to you." John yelled desperately from the balcony. Teyla couldn't understand why people couldn't just let her deal with her people.

"Major I have other matters to deal with."

'Why does she have to say that,' thought John.

"Teyla. Would you just stop a minute?"

Stopping halfway up the stairs, Teyla spun round to face John. She's had enough of all this.

"Major, unless something is going on that you wish to tell me about, I have more pressing matter to deal with."

With a sigh, John watched as she continued to walk up the stairs to the group. Part of him wanted to shout out and tell her. Part of him was too enthralled with the fact that he was watching his dream play out in front of him. Every minute detail was there. The way people spoke. Their faces. Their body movements. John had never really noticed these things before. Then again, his other dreams had happened so fast, he hadn't been able to really watch. Everything was the same. Totally identical. Even the way the soldier launched at Teyla. And the way she side stepped him.

In John's eyes, the fight seemed to take place in slow motion. He was just stood there waiting for the end. Waiting for…

"John!"

In that one moment, Teyla turned, just slightly. John stood totally still and silent and watched. He watched as Teyla fell. He watched Elizabeth's horrified face. He watched Rodney and Aiden both appear. He just watched.

Time resumed its normal pace around him.

As fast as possible, John turned and ran for the stairs. At the same time, Elizabeth began running across.

"Infirmary! We need a medical team to the Gate. Now!"

They both reached Teyla at the same time. John reached out to see if she was okay.

"Don't. We don't know how badly she's injured."

Behind, John could hear the soldier yelling.

"Look, it wasn't my fault! She slipped, that's all! It was nothing, just a little misunderstanding."

John spun angrily, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

He fell silent. The rest of the control room was already silent. They all stood staring.

"Take him to the brig. He will be dealt with later."

Elizabeth stood glaring at the soldier. He looked like he was going to argue, but a shout behind her stopped him.

"What the hell!"

Carson stood at one of the passages with a gurney and some nurses. Aiden and Rodney were stood nearby. Moving across, they quickly filled him in on the situation.

Looking back at Elizabeth, John sighed.

"When's this gonna end?"

"I don't know John. I'm sorry. Just remember, it's not your fault."

She reached out and laid a hand gently on his arm. He smiled, though his thoughts didn't match.

'Feels like my fault.'


	18. Dealing with it

Sorry this took awhile, but here's the update. As for my little competition, congratulations to johnliz4ever for being the first to guess correctly.Well done also to the others who guessed correctly.Yes folks, the next dream is about poor Liz. So next chapter, though it will be short, is highly important. Especially if my pointless idea for a sequel comes about. So, johnliz4ever, may I kindly ask for your name and nationality and we shall say hello in a few chapters. In the meantime, read, review/insult and enjoy!

Chapter 18:Dealing with it

The infirmary was filled with people, but was strangely quiet. On one side was Rodney, sat in silence. Ford stood leaning against one of the walls. The young Athosians were all huddled in a group quietly talking. Finally, sat on one of the empty beds were John and Elizabeth. John was sat staring glumly at the floor while Elizabeth sat staring blankly into space. Behind a door in a private room, Carson was checking Teyla over. They'd all been there about 30 minutes when he came out at last. Everyone instantly jumped up and crowded round, clamouring to be heard.

"Wait, wait, wait…Shut up!"

The group fell silent at once and stood back from the Doctor.

"Thank you. Well, Teyla is going to be fine." The relief was clear on everyone's faces. "However, she does have a broken leg and arm, some bruised ribs and she is still unconscious. We have done a CT scan and there seems to be no permanent damage. I would ask though, that we don't all crowd in to see her at once. A few at a time."

"Let the Athosians go first, she is their leader."

Everyone turned to look at John, who had returned to sitting on the bed. He looked troubled, but spoke clearly and without hesitation. Carson turned to Elizabeth for a response. She nodded her head, so Carson allowed the Athosians to come through. Aiden and Rodney sat down on some of the chairs talking quietly. Every so often, one would glance at John. It was beginning to make him nervous.

"John?" He felt a hand touch his arm gently. Turning, he found Elizabeth smiling at him.

"Sorry. Things are weighing a bit heavy on my mind."

"It's ok, I understand. Maybe, you should go for a walk or something, you know? Clear your head."

John nodded slowly and left without another word. Elizabeth watched him go with a worried look on her face. For a moment, she considered going to catch up with him, but changed her mind. Slumping into one of the chairs next to Rodney, she suddenly found herself feeling exhausted. After listening to Rodney's voice for a few minutes, she suddenly found herself fast asleep resting her head on the wall.

John walked for a few hours around Atlantis not really knowing what to do. He walked from one end to the other, visited nearly every balcony and even headed up towards the top of the city. All the time he thought about what had happened and what could happen. His whole team had now been injured through these dreams, except him. Where would it go next? He remembered the conversation with Doctor Heightmeyer about the dreams. He'd said Teyla, and now she was lying in the infirmary. The only other two he'd mentioned were Carson and Elizabeth. Atlantis needed both of them. He really didn't want to dream about either of them. He hadn't really wanted to dream about any of them, not if they were going to get hurt. First Rodney, then Ford and now Teyla.

Thinking about Teyla reminded him of something. The soldier who'd pushed her down the stairs. He was in the brig. Taking a deep breath, John walked quickly to the nearest transporter and headed for the cells. He got there to find the soldier, a Sergeant Mathews, alone in a cell being guarded by two marines. With a smile and a polite order, the pair had left and Major Sheppard entered the cell.

Mathews jumped up at once and saluted, "Sir."

Sheppard smiled. "It's ok Sergeant, you can relax."

"Thanks for that sir. Erm, how's Teyla?"

"Unconscious, but likely to wake up. Few broken bones. Nothing serious."

"That's good." He sighed; John could see the relief on his face. John wanted to hit him.

"So, being treated well."

"As well as can be expected for an innocent man believed to be guilty." He was appealing to Sheppard.

"I mean, you saw it. It was an accident. She fell."

"You were still fighting with her." John's statement hung in the air for a few moments.

"She started it, she provoked me."

"Because you insulted her people. And her. She didn't hit you first. In fact, you tried to attack her first." John's voice remained calm, though inside he was seething with anger.

Mathews stared at Sheppard, not quite believing him. He was standing up for an alien woman, instead of one of his own.

"Yeah, but, come on. She was fighting with me too. She insulted me as well, you can't blame it all on me you know!"

Mathews looked desperately at John. He merely turned and began to walk around the cell.

"You know, I think this was the cell we kept Steve in. You know who Steve is don't you? No? Well, he was that Wraith we captured. Yeah. And you see, at the moment, you are the second person on Atlantis I'd like to feed to him. If he wasn't dead of course. Anyway, don't think Weir would let me."

This earned him a little snort and a mutter.

"What? Come on Mathews, you can tell me what's on your mind."

Mathews looked directly at him, "You really wanna know?"

"Sure."

"Well. I'm in the brig for doing nothing but defending myself, and you're supporting her. She is some alien woman we've barely known five minutes who is suddenly a member of your team. There are many other better trained soldiers who deserve to be part of the 'flagship team', as it's always put. In fact, I don't think there should be any women on any teams, or even on this expedition. It is a highly dangerous mission, and women are useless in combat situations. Leaving them here on the cities no good, as we've got to leave people to protect their sorry asses. There should be no women on this expedition. Most of all, they should never have put a woman, let alone a civilian in charge. That's why she nearly got herself killed by the Genii. Weir shouldn't be here at all. She is a liability, and you know it."

With that rant over, Mathews watched Major Sheppard. He nodded his head gently, then lunged forward and punched him. Mathews, stunned by the blow, fell heavily to the floor. Sheppard loomed over him.

"Don't you ever insult anyone on this expedition ever again, or I will personally see to it that you are dumped on a Wraith infested planet."

Mathews wiped his bleeding nose with the back of his hand and watched as Sheppard stormed out.

The infirmary was still quiet when he arrived. Aiden and Rodney had looked in on Teyla and left. Elizabeth was still sat in the chair fast asleep. The sound of John's heavy footstep in his standard issue boots woke her with a start.

"Sorry." The mumbled apology came as John sat down heavily next to her. She looked at him anxiously. He had a face like thunder and was constantly rubbing his hand.

"Let me see your hand."

"What?"

For a moment, he lost his concentration, so she grabbed his hand. The back of his hand was red and a little swollen.

"John."

She used the special tone of voice, normally reserved for the Athosians children when they'd been playing pranks on people. Like tying Rodney to a chair in his lab and leaving him.

"it's nothing."

"Who did you hit?"

"Who said I hit anyone?"

"I have been a diplomat long enough to know what it looks like when negotiations break down and there's a fist fight. That is the fist of someone who has hit someone else."

Silence greeted her. She squeezed his hand gently, but enough to make him wince a little.

"Tell me."

She squeezed a little harder.

"Mathews. The idiot who put Teyla in here. I hit him."

Elizabeth released his hand and watched him rub it again whilst glaring at her.

"Went visiting?"

"Yeah. He tried to say it was an accident. Then he said I couldn't blame it all on him. Then I told him he was in Steve's cell and how he was the second person I'd want to throw to the Wraith, but that you wouldn't let me. Then he said there should be no women on Atlantis, especially not you. Said you were a liability. I decided to show my support for you and the rest of the women on Atlantis."

"So, you punched him."

He grinned at her in the same way he had grinned at her after pushing Rodney off that balcony. She shook her head and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Who's the first?"

"What?"

John stared at Elizabeth.

"Who's the first person you'd throw to the Wraith if Mathews is second?"

"Kavaunagh." Elizabeth laughed out loud and shook her head.

'Typical John,' she thought to herself.

All of sudden, Carson yelled through the infirmary.

"Doctor Weir. Doctor Weir. Teyla's waking up."

John and Elizabeth jumped up and ran to the room. Inside, Teyla lay on the bed, her eyelids kept flickering. After a few moments her eyes opened fully. She smiled softly at the sight of her friends. Then she winced as a wave of pain hit her.

"It's alright lassie, you've just been in the wars a bit."

Carson moved round to check the monitors next to her. Teyla lay very still for a moment, then spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I have been in no war Doctor."

Everyone smiled.

"Well, Teyla's fine." John leaned across and said to Elizabeth, who merely nodded.

It took nearly a week for Teyla to be finally let out of the infirmary. It only took that long because it took a great deal of persuasion to get her to use a wheelchair. Until her arm healed, she couldn't use crutches. Carson also wanted to keep a close eye on her, so she couldn't go back to the mainland either. After seeing the wheelchair, she had refused point blank to use it. It took everyone from Carson to the rest of the team to Elizabeth to eventually persuade her. In the end a direct assault from the five of them, with backup in the form of Kate managed to get her in the chair. After a few laps round Atlantis with various people pushing her, Teyla began to warm to the idea. What she was actually enjoying was the fact that she just had to sit back while everyone else did the work. It didn't happen very often, and when it did, she never really got to appreciate it.

John had to smile as he walked around Atlantis. After a unanimous vote, Rodney was pushing Teyla. Aiden and Carson were sharing some joke. Kate had joined Elizabeth and the pair were discussing something. Elizabeth was smiling, so John didn't think it was anything too bad. He watched all the people in front of him with a growing sense of dismay. Three of the group had already been injured, to thanks to him. There were three left. Maybe there would be no more dreams. He knew that that had been his hope both to times, but to no avail. If there was another dream, someone else was going to get hurt. The dreams had also been getting progressively worse. What if this time, someone died? Someone close to him.

He stopped dead in the corridor close to panicking. His heart pounded and his breathing quickened. He was on the verge of a panic attack when he felt a hand on his arm.

"John?"

Calming himself down, he realised that everyone had stopped and was staring. Next to him Elizabeth stood looking at him. John could see the worry and fear in her eyes.

"I'm fine. Really."

He reached down and touched her hand softly. This small act calmed her quickly.

"Good. Well, shall we?"

With a nod, the pair caught up with the rest of the group and they continued their walk.

John slowly stopped thinking about having another dream after not having one for three more nights.

But the fates had other plans in mind for Major John Sheppard.


	19. Another night, another dream

Well, here's an update, and another dream. Once more, thanking you all greatlt fo the lovely and very nice reviews. So, please read and review.  
And Drakcir, cruelty comes naturally. Hehe.

Chapter 19:Another night, another dream

_Please not again. Not another dream. It might not be, of course, but then again, the haziness is fairly familiar by now. Damn._

_As usual, the mistiness clears and…_

_Wait, where the hell am I?_

_It looks like Atlantis, I think, but somewhere down in the basement. There's a P90 in my hands._

_That can't be a good sign, wandering around with P90s actually in Atlantis._

_There's a little room in front of me, I'm stood in the doorway. There's another door, open, at the other side. On the floor there's a piece of material and a penknife._

_Hold on, that's my penknife. I'm sure it is. I mean, how many other people on Atlantis could have a penknife with the initials 'JS' on it. Maybe it wasn't such a crap present._

_There's a noise from the door across, sounds like a struggle. A voice, a man's voice, shouting. Another voice, a woman's, sort of crying out._

_I know that voice._

_Elizabeth._

_I'm moving forward towards the open door. The man sounds really pissed now._

_"You're going to regret that."_

_A shot._

_I heard a shot._

_And a cry of pain._

_The bastard shot Elizabeth. He's shot her._

_Moving forwards, I can now see the guy. He's holding a small gun pointed down the corridor. And there's Elizabeth, He's hit her in the top of her leg and she's clutching it desperately. There's blood. A lot of blood. She's turned round to face him._

_He's nothing special to look at. Fairly plain. Looks like an ordinary guy. Looks really can be deceiving._

_"If I can't get what I want the decent way, I'll just have to seize it when you're dead!"_

_I can see out of the corner of my eye the look of fear on Elizabeth's face. It's horrible. The worst thing is, she's knows he'll do it and there's no one to stop him._

_Well not quite._

_"I don't think so."_

_Talking again, and it's still strange. I've risen up my gun level with is chest._

_But it's too late._

_He's fired._

_I can see Elizabeth clutch her stomach and begin to fall. The scream is terrible to hear. I can't see exactly what's happening though as my attention is now focused on the guy in front of me._

_He's turning his gun on me. I don't think so. I can hear my P90 echo as it fills his chest with holes._

_Everything's fading. No, oh please God no. I need to know what happens. Please! Please not now._

_Wake up! Wake up John!_


	20. Turning to Rodney

Chapter 20:Turning to Rodney 

John's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright in his bed breathing heavily. He left his alarm clock ringing next to his bed and bolted to the bathroom. He was grateful to the cold water that poured out of the tap as he splashed it over his face. Looking up in the mirror, he stared bleakly at his own reflection. This was bad.

Really bad.

Walking back into his room, John picked up his alarm clock. He still didn't bother turning it off. Instead, he moved across to the little balcony his room had. Stepping out into the morning sunlight, he decided to vent his anger. Pulling his arm back, he hurled the alarm clock with all his strength towards the sea. It continued to ring till it hit the water with a resounding splash. With a grunt, John stalked back into his room and pulled on his uniform.

The corridors weren't quite empty, but the few who were around made sure to avoid Major Sheppard. Anyone who tried to speak to him were either blanked or yelled at. Not even Ford dared say anything when he walked past his CO.

Sheppard had a mission. He needed to see Rodney. He needed to speak to someone with a level head who was non-military and John trusted. That was really only his team, but Ford was military and Teyla was in no state. So it had to be Rodney.

Arriving at the lab door, he didn't bother to knock, but hit the button and walked straight in. Rodney was stood fiddling with a very small and delicate device. The sound of John's heavy footsteps made Rodney jump and drop the device. Just as it was about to hit the bench a small blue force field appeared around it, stopping it from smashing on contact. Rodney stared at it, quickly made a note in his book and turned on Major Sheppard.

"What the hell do you want!"

He could see Sheppard looked angry, so maybe provoking him wasn't a good idea.

"I need to talk to you."

"Really. So was the dramatic entrance necessary?"

Rodney picked up the device again and went back to studying it.

"Look, I'm sorry. I need to talk to you though. I had another dream."

For a moment, Rodney's concentration faltered. These dreams were bad news.

"Fine, but why are you telling me? You normally tell Elizabeth first."

"I made a vow not to tell the person I dreamt about."

For the second time, the device fell and hit the desk. Rodney's face became pale. He looked at Sheppard with wide eyes.

"W-w-what do you mean? You didn't dream about…?"

John hung his head, unable to meet his eyes. Rodney took a step back and sat down.

"You dreamt about Elizabeth getting hurt?"

"I dreamt she was shot."

"What?"

"I dreamt that I saw Elizabeth being shot. Twice. Then I woke up. Rodney, what if this is the one? What is this is the one where someone dies? What if Elizabeth dies, and it's my fault?"

John looked up at Rodney, tears seeming to form in his eyes. All the anger that had been pent up inside him seemed pointless now. She could die. She could die, and he couldn't stop it. Couldn't he?

"John…We have to do something."

"What can we do? We couldn't stop the rest of them."

"Maybe this is the one where you do stop it. Look, all we have to do is work out a plan. I mean there are plenty of people we could get to help. Ask around. I'm sure the whole of Atlantis would help if we asked. It could work. We would make it work. With a bit of help we can save her. Right? Right John? John? Are you even listening to me?"

John's eyes were glazed over as he stared off into some distant point. He couldn't get the dream out of his head. He kept playing the scene over and over. Each time though, it had a different ending. He'd go to her and she would be fine. He'd go to her and she'd be unconscious. The man would die when he shot him. The man would shoot him.

But, there was one that kept playing. The one he didn't want. The one where he shot the man then went to Elizabeth and found it was too late.

She was dead.

All he could see was her lying there in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes were wide and staring. Her hands were cold. She looked pale, so pale. Parts of her dark hair clung to her forehead. Her face was twisted in pain and horror.

Even though it was only a daydream, John wanted to throw up. He felt closed in. Trapped. His breathing quickened. His heart pounded. Beads of sweat began to form on his brow. It was all too much.

Without another word, John turned and ran. He didn't care where he ran to, he just had to escape. He needed air.

A balcony. He could head for a balcony.

Picking up the pace, he headed for a transporter. He didn't care where he ended up, as long as there was a balcony. Without really thinking about it, he hit a button. It was a button to an area he'd visited before. To where there was a balcony he'd visited before. To where he'd spoken to Elizabeth before.

To an area where there was a balcony on which Elizabeth was stood.


	21. Balcony Scene, Mark 3

Hmm. What's this? Well, it looks like an update. It smells like an update. It tastes like a computer. Hey it must be an update! Anyway, I'm back to school tomorrow, so updates may not be as regular, but I'll try, Also, any readers of any of my other stories, take note, there will be no more updates till this is finished. Which could take a while.  
On to the update. We have Kavaunagh! If any part of this seems OOC, sorry, I just wanted a decent excuse to get someone to hit Kavaunagh. Thank you for the lovely reviews, and as to if John tells Elizabeth…read on and find out.

Chapter 21:Balcony Scene Mark 3

Elizabeth was enjoying the early morning sunshine in peace on the balcony. There was an ambassador coming to the city today to discuss a treaty. On the planet in question, it was customary for ambassadors from both sides to meet the leaders of the other on their home world. Though many weren't happy with the idea of someone unknown coming to the city, they didn't have much choice. They needed allies and supplies, and both were in short supply at the moment. So, in a while Elizabeth would be meeting with the ambassador and trying to forge a deal. It felt good to know that for once she would be doing her job of being a diplomat instead of trying to talk her way out of a hostage situation. Thoughts of the last set of people to come to the city made her shudder slightly.

It was at this point that the doors slid open. Elizabeth sighed and turned to face whoever it was.

"Well, I guess I can't hide out her anymore"

Instead of finding herself face to face with some technician or scientist, she found herself face to face with a very troubled Major Sheppard. He wasn't paying attention at all.

"John. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Suddenly, it hit Sheppard who was in front of him. He took a step back, ready to run again. He tried to look up at her, but all he could see was her dead twisted face. The scream seemed to echo around him.

"John? Is there something the matter?"

He continued to move back, swallowing his fear. Then he realised that he was stuck. The door had shut behind him.

Elizabeth moved down till she was right in front of him. He looked terrified. She reached out slowly and laid a hand gently on his arm. Part of her expected him to hit it away. But he didn't. He looked at her hand, then at her. He let out a sigh and relaxed a little.

"What to explain what that was about?"

Instead of answering her, John pushed past her and moved to the balcony railing. Leaning on it, he breathed in and out deeply before turning to her.

"I-I-I-I just…It's just that…"

'I made a vow.' That's what he'd said to Rodney. He'd promised. He'd promised her.

"John, have you had another dream?"

There it was. The one question he didn't want her to ask. He could tell the truth, and break his vow. Or he could lie, and keep his vow intact.

"No."

She looked at him uncertainly for a moment, and then smiled.

"Good. You had me worried there."

John smiled back, wondering if he'd done the right thing. Elizabeth moved across next to him. Reaching out, she placed her hand on top of his.

"You would tell me if you had, right?"

"Of course."

'Stop lying! Tell her the truth!' John thoughts were screaming so many different messages at him.

'Stay calm.'

'Leave. Leave now.'

'You're a fool John.'

He looked at her again. She looked so calm and peaceful. He had to save her now.

The doors slid open again.

"Oh please. I'm not interrupting something am I?"

Both turned to find Kavaunagh staring at them. His arms were folded and he looked very unhappy.

"No, I was merely speaking to major Sheppard."

"And that involves you holding his hand?"

Elizabeth stared at him stunned. What was he thinking?

"I was not holding his hand."

"Of course you weren't." The sarcasm was barely disguised.

John couldn't believe it. He'd already hit one guy; he was about ready to do it again. He started forward but Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"John!"

"That's right. Listen to her. After all, she is charge."

The disgust in his voice made John want to hit him even more. Elizabeth stepped forward till she was level with Kavaunagh.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was nearby, so they sent me to tell you that the ambassador is arriving soon. Though I don't appreciate being treated as a messenger."

"We all have to do jobs we don't want to do, it's the way things work out here."

Elizabeth turned away from him to ask John if he was coming when Kavaunagh spoke again.

"Yes well, I don't want to have to work under your rule, but I don't have much choice."

"Yes you do." Elizabeth spun to face him angrily. "I've told you before, we can dump you on some planet somewhere. I'm sure there'd be no objections."

Kavaunagh wasn't happy.

"Well, I'd like to see how many objections we'd get to dumping you on a planet somewhere. Maybe the Genii are offering a reward for you. We could use some money. I'm sure they'd find some use for you. A pretty woman like you, I'm sure the men there would like you."

Kavaunagh's face was a twisted leer.

Elizabeth had had enough of him.

With no warning, she lashed out and hit him across the face.

Hard.

His glasses fell to the floor and smashed. He clutched his face as he realised his nose was bleeding.

"You little bitch." He took the opportunity to lunge at her, but John stepped in and grabbed him.

"I suggest you don't do that. I believe if word gets out about what you said, a lot of people are going to be very, very angry with you. And no one's going to protect you. So I suggest you take your glasses and leave. I mean, how's it going to look when people find out you've been hit by a girl?"

Kavaunagh glared at John, but said nothing. Reaching down, he grabbed his glasses and stormed off. But not before giving the pair of them the dirtiest look he could muster.

"That wasn't like you."

"I guess I'm just stressed out at the moment with everything that's going on. I'll be glad when I can relax. Anyway, you would have hit him too if I hadn't stopped you."

"I've already hit one bloke for insulting you, I guess it was time for you to stand up for yourself."

Elizabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes. Stepping out of the doorway, she looked at him.

"Coming?"

"Sure."

With that, he stepped out too and they both headed for a transporter ready to meet the ambassador.

What john didn't know was that he was about to get the fright of his life.


	22. Fated Meeting

Right another update. This was supposed to be shorter I think. My story just keeps expanding, sorry. Well, I want to thank Hazeydream for something. The idea of Kavaunagh shooting her means I now have an idea to involve him and the punch last chapter in the whole story. You'll see what I mean later. I only put it in because I can't stand the guy and wanted someone to hit him. Strange. Anyway, on with the update, and csiAngel, your feelings may serve you well.

Chapter 22:Fated meeting

Walking along the corridor, John didn't notice McKay until he'd grabbed hold of him and pulled him to one side.

"Have you told her?" Rodney stared at John angrily.

"Told who what?"

Both John and Rodney turned to see Elizabeth looking at them. They looked away from her, trying to hide what was going on.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but I don't have time to find out. I have to meet the ambassador. I hope the pair of you will come and join me."

She spun on her heel and left the two of them in her wake. For a moment, there was silence. Then Rodney continued.

"Have you told her?"

"Do you think she'd be fine if I had?"

Rodney looked at him and then let him go.

"Right. Good. You aren't going to tell her, are you?"

"No. I'm going to stop it happening."

The pair nodded and carried on down the corridor. Suddenly Rodney spoke.

"Seen Kavaunagh recently? He looked really annoyed earlier. Also looked like his nose was bleeding. You didn't have a run in with him did you?"

"No. Elizabeth did."

Rodney stopped dead in the corridor as John kept walking. He couldn't honestly believe that it was Elizabeth who had hit Kavaunagh, but stranger things had happened.

Running to catch up with John, McKay stayed quiet for a while. After a while, they got to the doorway that led to the control room. Looking in, they saw Elizabeth greeting a man, who they assumed to be the ambassador. All of a sudden, realisation hit John. He grabbed Rodney and pulled him to one side.

"John what the…?"

"Him! It's him!"

"What?"

"The ambassador! He's the one who I saw shoot Elizabeth!"

Rodney stopped struggling against John's slightly strangling grip at his throat and stared. What John had just said was too much to take in.

"John. John."

"I know. This is bad."

"No, I can't breath."

John shook his head and took a step back. Rodney leaned forward slightly, breathing in deeply and rubbing his neck. Then, he leaned out to the side to take a look. Instead, he jumped back about a meter, letting out a little yelp.

"Thank you for that Rodney."

Moving into the space Rodney had just occupied, Elizabeth looked between the pair of them.

"The ambassador wishes to meet the pair of you. So, are you coming, or am I interrupting your game of hide and seek?"

John and Rodney glanced at each other for a moment, and then walked over to her.

"Much better."

They followed Elizabeth into the control room with Rodney in front and John trailing behind a little. Elizabeth couldn't understand them, they seemed like they were sulking.

'Overgrown kids,' she sighed to herself.

The ambassador watched as the group re-entered the room. The two accompanying her looked fairly ordinary. What had she said about them? Very important to the city. They didn't look that important.

"May I introduce Doctor Rodney McKay, one of our best scientists and Major John Sheppard…" She hesitated, unsure as what to say about him.

"My second in command."

John looked up from the floor to stare at Elizabeth. It may have just been for the ambassador, but she had still said it. Maybe she did trust him. John wanted to throw up.

"Doctor, Major. It is an honour to meet you. I am Meecha, ambassador to the Vogols."

He held out his hand. Rodney shook it, taking in the man before him.

Meecha was of medium height with short dark hair and grey eyes. He wore a long dark green jacket, opened at the front. Underneath he wore black trousers and a green shirt. He didn't look like a killer. Then again, neither did the Genii at first.

Rodney dropped his hand and Meecha turned to Sheppard.

John reached out and took his hand. He still wanted to shoot the guy, but good do nothing without Weir finding out. Meecha smiled. These people seemed nice. He wondered what information and supplies he could force from them. It was how things worked. Make friends with them. Unknowingly gain far more information than necessary. Steal anything worth taking. Leave them.

But Meecha didn't know Doctor Elizabeth Weir very well.

"I'm afraid we will have to place your men under guard in a separate area of the city."

'That could be a problem,' thought Meecha. The 12 men who went everywhere with him would normally mix with the local people and get information.

"Why is that Doctor?"

"It is necessary."

She couldn't risk them knowing anything about their run in with the Genii, or remembering it if they already knew.

"I'll sort it out."

She looked across at John who stood smiling at her. He was volunteering to do something. Elizabeth was a little taken aback. But she didn't show it.

"Go ahead Major."

With another smile, John headed up towards the consoles with Rodney in tow.

"What are you going to do?"

"We're going to protect Elizabeth. But to do it, we're going to have let a few more people in on what's going on, starting with Grodin."


	23. Plans for protection

Oh my, could it be, it's an update! Please don't hurt me, but everythings being kinda insane at the mo what with exams next week, the prom tomorrow and having major writers block. Anyway, this chapter sucks, but keep reading. The next one has Kavaunagh!

Sorry, two more chapters and it will get intersting again, I promise.

Chapter 23:Plans for protection

Grodin was quite happily working on his laptop when all of sudden, Major Sheppard and Doctor McKay appeared on either side of him. Both had a look in their eyes that worried him slightly.

"Doctor. Major."

"We need a word with you Grodin."

"Well, you see I…"

But he got no further as Sheppard and McKay grabbed his chair and pulled it along with them. It was times like these that Peter regretted having a chair with wheels. After they'd dragged him into a little room just off the control centre, they both turned to look at him.

Peter was beginning to wonder where the bright light was ready for the interrogation. He was a little concerned by the way the two were looking at him so intently.

"Erm, what can I help you two with?"

"What we are going to tell you is strictly confidential. You can tell no one unless we say so. Doctor Weir especially must never find out."

Peter looked at Major Sheppard, now feeling very scared indeed. John had realised as soon as he'd said how stupid he'd just sounded, but from the look on Grodin's face, it had worked.

"You've heard about these dreams I've been having, yes?"

Grodin just nodded his head.

"Well, I've had another one. This time it was about Doctor Weir."

The colour drained from Peter's face as he sat there in shock.

"What?"

It was all he could choke out.

"I had a dream in which Elizabeth was shot. By the ambassador down there."

Now Peter really felt like he was going to faint. He stared blankly at Sheppard's face.

"Look Peter, we need your help to keep Elizabeth safe. But, she can't know what we're doing. Now, I assume that John here has a plan, and I'm assuming it involves you, so please help us."

John looked grimly at Grodin and began to explain his plan.

"I want to send out a radio message on the military frequency to ask all off duty officers to report to the mess hall, where they will be briefed on the situation."

"Doctor Weir will know about it though. Every radio message on every frequency, technician, medical, military, emergency, goes through her headset."

"That's why we need you. We need you to block her headset out, if you get me?"

Grodin thought about it for a moment, and then nodded.

"I can do that, but if she finds out…"

"She won't. She can't."

John sighed as he spoke and then headed for the door.

"Look, you two set it up and send out the message, I'm going down to the mess hall."

After leaving, John had headed down to where Elizabeth was stood.

"Just gotta go find some men. I'll be back soon."

She smiled and nodded. Watching him leave, Elizabeth had a strange feeling something was going on. Then again, it was John Sheppard. There was always something going on.

"All off duty military personnel report to the mess hall immediately."

The message echoed in around 20 different radios and headsets. Ford was one of the first to appear in the mess hall. He looked across at Sheppard, who just motioned for him to sit down. Eventually every off duty officer in Atlantis had arrived in the mess hall. All of them were slightly confused, but sat down calmly and looked at Sheppard.

"This everyone? Right. Well, I'm sure by now you've all heard about my dreams."

A number of people shifted uncomfortably in their seats, not wanting to meet his steely gaze.

"Fine. I've had another dream. This one was about Doctor Weir. In this dream I saw her getting shot by the ambassador who has just arrived. I don't know what you all think about this, and really I don't give a damn, but you are all going to help me. I am not going to see someone else getting hurt. I am not going to see Elizabeth get shot. We are going to work together and we are going to prevent this from happening. Do we understand?"

John hadn't expected much of a response really. Some of the military staff didn't like Elizabeth, and John knew it. Also, he thought that some wouldn't be happy about getting dragged into something that had nothing to do with them really. That was why the response he actually got was quite a surprise.

"Yes Sir!"

Every man and woman in the room yelled out his or her support. John was quite taken aback by it, but there was no time to contemplate on it.

"Right, we need to get down to business. Our ambassador has 12 henchmen. I want 6 people and Ford to go up there and accompany them down here. Another 6 will be waiting here to 'supervise' them. Anything happens, take any weapons they have and keep them under close guard. I want the rest of you to gear up with weapons and get weapons for the 12 guards, Ford and me. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

Immediately, the soldiers organised themselves into groups. 6 to go with Ford, 6 to stay in the mess hall and the rest to fetch weapons.

"Ford, over here a minute."

"Yep. What is it?"

"I want you to stick with the ambassador, ok? Watch every move he makes and everyone he talks to. Just don't make it look obvious, especially to Weir. Got it?"

"Sure. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep an eye on Weir. I'm not letting anything happen to her, not while I can try to prevent it."

Ford watched as Sheppard headed back to the front of the group. He could tell that the Major was determined to stop this from happening, but he didn't know at what cost.

"Right, everyone sorted?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Lets move out!"


	24. Kavaunagh’s betrayal

Another update for you all. Thank you for all the nice reviews. Prom was good, exams aren't going bad. Even if I have only sat two. Any updates on how well the update is going can be found at my LJ, link in bio. Thank you, and, here's the chapter.

Chapter 24:Kavaunagh's betrayal

Elizabeth watched as six soldiers appeared in the control room. John had only been gone around 15 minutes, but he seemed to have everything under control.

Ford was walking just behind them. When he entered the control room, he quickly moved across to Weir.

"Ma'am, Major Sheppard requests that the ambassadors men are escorted to the mess hall."

"That's fine."

With a smile, Elizabeth turned back to the ambassador.

"Meecha, could your men please accompany these soldiers to another part of the city."

Meecha remained calm and composed.

"Of course."

He clicked his fingers, and his men turned and left with the soldiers. Part of Elizabeth felt uncomfortable with the way Meecha had just acted. Clicking fingers for orders. To her, it just didn't seem right. He may be a leader, but surely he could treat his men with respect.

However, she couldn't let her own opinions cloud her. They needed this treaty. They needed to start negotiations.

"Doctor Weir, we have an incoming wormhole."

That was all she needed.

"We need to move out of the way."

The three hurriedly moved up the stairs and out of the way of the Gate. Elizabeth walked across to the control panels, leaving Ford and Meecha at the top of the stairs. The pair eyed each other up, but said nothing.

"We are receiving a message."

Elizabeth stood for a few moments.

"I'm not getting anything."

"It's coming through on my headset."

All of a sudden, Elizabeth's headset flared into life.

"…not going well. I don't think they like us much. They told us something I think you need to hear Doctor Weir."

"Right, we'll have a briefing as soon as you return. Any indication of when that will be?"

"How does now sound?"

"Fine. May I ask why they don't like us?"

"Genii."

"What?"

"I'll explain fully when we get through."

"Fine."

Closing the connection, Elizabeth turned to the technician.

"Lower the shield."

Walking across to the top of the stairs, Elizabeth noticed that John had joined the group.

'He should probably hear this too,' she thought to herself.

"Gentlemen. Meecha, I am very sorry but there is a situation I must deal with. In the meantime, perhaps Lieutenant Ford could show you around the city. John, you need to hear this."

Meecha merely smiled.

"Of course."

His mind however was working hard. Something was going on, and he wanted to know what. Also, why did she refer to one by his first name, but the other by his rank? It seemed strange.

His thoughts were cut off by four slightly dishevelled looking people tumbling through the Gate.

"That's us. Raise the shield."

Meecha watched with interest as a glowing shield was raised over the Gate, preventing any entry or exit. He smiled to himself. It would be very useful if he was forced to take over the city.

"Ambassador, if you would like to follow me please."

Meecha turned his attention from the Gate to see Ford staring coldly at him. This was another thing that puzzled Meecha, but he ignored it. These people seemed very strange to him. Following Ford out of the control centre, he glanced back to see the four from the Gate go up to meet Weir and Sheppard. All stood close together in conference for a moment before disappearing from sight.

After nearly an hour, Meecha was getting bored. He had seen nothing interesting and the Lieutenant wasn't very talkative. Truth was, Ford wanted to kill the guy to prevent anything happening. He had a feeling the Major, though he would be glad to prevent it, wouldn't be happy with Ford killing an unarmed man.

Suddenly they turned a corner and walked straight into Kavaunagh returning to his lab. Meecha looked at this man with interest. He looked very angry and was sporting a rather painful looking black eye. In his hand he clutched a broken pair of glasses.

"Who's this?"

The contempt in his voice was barely disguised.

"This is Meecha, an ambassador from the Vogols. Doctor Weir asked me to show him around the city, Doctor."

Meecha saw the look of anger and hate in his eyes at the mention of Doctor Weir.

"You are a scientist, Doctor…?"

"Kavaunagh, and yes, I am a scientist."

"I am interested in science, perhaps I may speak with you in your laboratory?"

"Fine."

Kavaunagh stared at this man a little bemused. Surely he'd want McKay, he was in charge of the scientists.

"Thank you. Lieutenant, I do not believe you need to accompany me."

Ford opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped quickly.

"I am sure Doctor Weir would not mind if I spoke in private with the Doctor here. After all, I am sure you would get bored."

With that, Meecha glided into Kavaunagh's lab. With a smug smile, Kavaunagh waltzed in after him, making sure the door shut after him.

"You do not like Doctor Weir?"

"No! She's the bitch that gave me the black eye!"

Meecha seated himself on one of the spare stools. He had found his man.

"I am interested in this city, but no one will tell me anything. I think Weir is hiding a great deal from me. You wouldn't know about any of this, would you?"

Kavaunagh stopped what he was doing. He had his chance to get revenge on her. If told him about what Atlantis really had, then the deal would never happen. She would look like a fool. It was perfect.

"You wouldn't believe what we have on this city Ambassador."

"Please, call me Meecha."

And so, Kavaunagh betrayed every secret of Atlantis. The ATA gene. The puddle jumpers. The weapons. The defence shields. The Ancients. He left nothing out. Meecha's eyes grew rounder as he heard of the wonders the city held. He had to have them.

"You realise, you'll never get her to give any of these up in a trade?"

Meecha had realised this a long time ago, and a plan was forming in his mind to get what he wanted.

"Are Doctor Weir and Major Sheppard always so close?"

"Yep. Wouldn't be surprised if they were sleeping together."

Meecha needed Sheppard out of the way to get Weir, then use her to get Sheppard to give him everything.

It was perfect.

"Doctor Kavaunagh, I need your help with something. I need you distract Major Sheppard so I may speak to Doctor Weir alone, can you do that?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I just want to be able to speak to her without him hovering at my shoulder."

"I could see that being a problem. When?"

"Now, if you could?"

"I've got nothing better to do."

Kavaunagh stood to leave with Meecha in tow.

As they left though, Meecha's hand darted out and grabbed the handgun Kavaunagh had left on the side after his last mission.

The still fully loaded handgun that Kavaunagh would never miss. After all, he couldn't even remember to return it. Or put the safety back on. It wouldn't be missed, but it could do a great deal of damage to a lot of people. Especially Doctor Elizabeth Weir.


	25. Balcony Scene, Mark 4

Check it out. Another update. Feel proud of me. Anyway, thanking ye for the reviews. it's time to see how much damage Kavaunagh's really done. Told you it got interesting eventually.

Chapter 25:Balcony Scene, Mark 4

As the door slid open, Elizabeth savoured the cool breeze. What she had just heard worried her.

"Things really couldn't get much worse, could they?"

"The Genii have certainly spread their influence a long way."

John and Elizabeth both leaned on the railings, staring out at the sea.

What they had just found out was that on the planet that the team had been visiting, it had become clear they were 'friends' of the Genii. 'Friend' was in the sense of that they were prepared to tell the Genii exactly where the team was. A captured Atlantis team would be perfect to get what they wanted. The team had also found out that the network of Genii spies spread far and wide. Things weren't looking good.

"You're right though John. I don't think thongs could be much worse either. We'll have to be more careful off world. I'm also slightly worried that the headsets may be faulty; mine wasn't working earlier. If we've got a team with important information, I really will need it."

Still staring out, she didn't see the fearful look cross John's face.

The dream.

For just a little while at least, he'd forgotten about it. Everyone was in position, he hoped, and Ford was watching Meecha.

"Everything ok John?"

"What? Sure. Just thinking."

"What about?"

John looked at her fully.

Why was this happening to him?

To her.

After everything that had happened, she didn't deserve this.

"Well, I was just thinking, things could be worse, really."

"Yeah. The Genii aren't actually here trying to take the city…again."

Elizabeth had to smile. John forced a smile too, though he felt sick to his stomach.

'What had the guy said? I'll take the city when you're dead or something. Oh God.' John's thoughts seemed loud in his own mind.

There was a knock, and then the door slid open.

"My apologies Doctor, Major. Doctor Weir, may I speak with you in private?"

John eyed Meecha again. It was times like these that John wished Elizabeth would let him have his sidearm in the city. But Elizabeth didn't like guns.

"Of course. John, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine. You go."

Elizabeth smiled and left with Meecha. John went to leave as well to take up his post outside when a familiar figure stopped him.

"Major Sheppard, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

John wanted to push past Kavaunagh, but he found himself being pushed back onto the balcony. John had a last view of Elizabeth and Meecha entering her office before the door slid shut.

"Doctor Weir, why are you having me followed?"

"What?"

Elizabeth hadn't even had chance to sit down before Meecha launched his verbal attack. Spinning around, she faced him. He was also still standing, smiling calmly.

"Lieutenant Ford. He was very insistent when I asked to speak to one of your scientists alone."

"Well, I apologise. We are just trying to be careful after what happened last time."

"Yes. The Genii."

Elizabeth froze. How did he know about the Genii? She hadn't told him, so who had?

"You seem shocked. Well, I know a lot about Atlantis now thanks to my good friend Kavaunagh."

Elizabeth felt sick. How could he have betrayed Atlantis like that?

"I…I…"

"Spare me your pathetic babbling."

Meecha pulled out the gun and pointed it levelly at her chest.

"Now, you are going to give me what I ask for."

"No."

"What?"

Meecha's voice rose up as he looked at her calm face.

"I said no. I will give you nothing that Atlantis has."

Meecha sighed, looking dejected.

"I thought you might say that."

Lunging forward, he grabbed her around the waist, spinning her round in the process. Holding her tight against him, he pushed the gun under her throat.

"Perhaps Major Sheppard will be willing to help. The wonders of Atlantis in exchange for your pathetic life."

Elizabeth tried to struggle, but he held her tight.

"He won't help you."

"You know, I think that is where you may be wrong."

No more was said as Meecha pushed Elizabeth towards the door of her office.

On the balcony, John was getting bored. Kavaunagh was going on about…we he wasn't really sure what.

"Is there a point to this Doctor?"

Kavaunagh looked up at Major Sheppard. He could see the boredom in Sheppard's eyes, and his complete disregard for him.

"I…er…well I…"

Then, out of know where, John heard a shot. It had come from the control room. Shouting and yelling followed it.

John looked at Kavaunagh. The colour had drained from his face.

"What the hell have you done!"

Leaving him gawping, John ran to the doorway and headed out to the control centre.

Stood in the middle was Meecha. He had a gun pointing to the air. He was also holding Elizabeth.

John froze.

It was happening.

"Nice of you to join us Major."

Meecha had turned to face Sheppard, the gun once more under Elizabeth's throat. John could see the fear in her eyes, but she kept it well hidden.

"I suggest you tell your men to move out of the way and not to shoot, or else."

To make his point, the gun was pushed up further. Elizabeth let out a little whimper. Meecha smiled sadistically.

Reaching up, John turned on the headset.

"Everyone, stand down unless further instructions are given. This is an order from Major Sheppard. Stand down."

With a triumphant smile, Meecha began to drag Elizabeth towards the stairs.

"Perhaps we can negotiate this further later major, but, in the meantime, Doctor Weir is my hostage and if anything happens, I will shoot her. That I guarantee."

At the bottom of the stairs, Meecha turned, walking backwards away from everyone. John stood at the top of the stairs watching it all unfold.

Suddenly, Elizabeth cried out.

"John! Don't give him anything. The city is more important than my life alone."

Meecha's grip tightened and the gun was again forced up.

"When we're away from here, I am definitely gagging you and tying you up. Now, shut up."

Slowly, the pair disappeared down the corridor.

In the control room, John sat down heavily on the stairs. He had failed to protect her, and now she was a hostage. Putting his head in his hands, John wished he was in her place.

"Major, there is still time to stop it you know."

Looking up, John found Peter stood over him. John sighed and stood up.

"You're right. I need your help again."

"Military frequency blocking out Weir's headset?"

"Yep. We've got to save her."


	26. Team effort

Look folks, another update. Read, review, complain. I have to go revise.

Chapter 26: Team effort

John cut the headset connection. He'd just contacted all off duty soldiers and given them the situation. Those guarding the corridors were told to report any sightings. Any that had come in had been the same. That they'd gone into the transporter. Scans of the city had located the pair and John was gearing up, ready to go.

"Sir."

Turning, John looked at Ford. He was similarly geared up holding a P90 in his hands. John had asked Aiden to accompany him. Aiden saw it as a way to help after he had messed up earlier. He was supposed to have been watching for Meecha's exit, but had been distracted. Someone had asked him to help with a dispute that was taking hold. Just a few minutes. That was all he'd been away, but when he got back, the door was wide open and there was no sign of them. Since then, Aiden had thrown himself into helping in any way to make up for his mistake.

John was willing to forgive Aiden, after all wasn't he that one that said stuff happens?

"Come on then Ford, we're going down into the city."

They were walking down one of the corridors towards the transporters when they heard a voice.

"Major!"

Turning, John found Teyla coming towards them. She'd just had the cast off her arm so she was now getting used to crutches. Anything to get rid of the wheelchair really.

"Major wait!"

John and Aiden both stopped and watched her hobble towards them.

"What is going on?"

"Well, Elizabeth's being held hostage in the city by the ambassador to the Vogols. I've had a dream where she gets shot by said ambassador so I'm going to prevent it from happening. And Ford's with me."

Teyla stood, eyes wide. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

"Let me help."

"Teyla, you are in no state to help."

"Major do not patronise me. I want to help Doctor Weir."

"Well, can you go to the infirmary and tell Beckett what's going on. Also, warn him we might have some casualties in with gunshot wounds."

Teyla nodded and hurried towards the infirmary. John felt sort of sad. He knew she just wanted to help, but with the crutches, there was no way that she could.

Sheppard turned back to Ford and the pair headed on their way again.

Deeper down in the city, Elizabeth found herself sat on the floor having her hands tied up. Meecha was making sure the knots were very tight. Elizabeth winced slightly as he pulled the ropes tighter. Meecha grinned at this. She had put up a fairly decent fight most of the way down. Now he wanted to make sure she suffered.

"Well, before I gag you, we best contact your idiot friends."

Reaching across, he took the headset off her and put it to his own ear.

"How does it work?"

Elizabeth remained silent. Her gaze held his, but she did not falter.

"Don't make me ask again."

Elizabeth said nothing.

Meecha had had enough of it. Grabbing the gun from his belt he pointed it at her head. Elizabeth found herself staring down the barrel of the gun. She was still calm though.

"Tell me."

Meecha spoke through clenched teeth. Anger made him want to hurt her, but he wouldn't get very far if he did.

Reaching up, Elizabeth turned on the headset. It was safer not to annoy him anymore.

"Good."

Major Sheppard stopped dead just before the transporter. There had been a voice in his headset, he was sure.

"Hello?"

"Why hello there Major Sheppard."

"Meecha."

Ford could see Sheppard was angry. His whole body had tensed up.

"Meecha, let me talk to her."

"Now Major, don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"Not until you let me talk to her."

"Fine."

Meecha sighed and took off the headset. He pushed it onto Elizabeth ear.

"Elizabeth?"

"John. I'm still here."

"Thank God. Look, we're gonna help. We're gonna get you out."

"Thank you John. But don't listen to his demands. I don't want you endangering Atlantis for my sake. Don't give him…"

John heard a loud noise and a gasp.

"Sorry about that Major."

"Meecha, what was that?"

John didn't like what he'd heard, or that Meecha was back on the radio.

"That was my hand connecting with Doctor Weir's face. Perhaps she should learn not to be so insolent."

John's hand shook with rage.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"That's all well and good, but first things first. You want Weir back alive and I am willing to give her up. In an exchange. I want a Puddle Jumper, with pilot, and weapons and any other gadgets you've got laying around that could be useful. My men will be able to assist you."

As he said this, he pressed a button on a little handset in his pocket.

"There could be a problem with that Meecha. We have your men guarded and we have their weapons. They aren't going anywhere."

"You are a fool Major Sheppard. I think these negotiations will have to take place later."

With that, Meecha reached up and turned off the headset. He looked at Elizabeth.

She was sat with her hands to her face where he'd hit her. She looked at him with contempt.

"Oh please."

"You're not going to get away with this. Your men can't help you. Your stuck in a city you don't know. The net's closing in Meecha. They will hunt you down."

Meecha resisted the urge to hit her again. Instead he ripped part of his robe off.

"I knew I forgot something."

Quickly, though not without a struggle, he gagged Elizabeth.

"Now we've got that sorted, let's move out of here."

Roughly pulling her to her feet he began dragging her down the corridors.

John was also on the move. He and Ford had just stepped out of the transporter. They were deep down in the city. Pulling out the life sign detector, John watched the two dots moving away.

"Ford, I want you to stay here and guard the transporter. If I need any help I'll radio you."

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to save Elizabeth."

"Alone?"

"Yes Ford. Alone."

"If you shoot at Meecha, you know he'll shoot Doctor Weir."

"That may be so, but he's not going to shoot Doctor Weir as long as I have anything to do with it."

"And how are you going to stop him if he's already fired."

Ford saw the look on his CO's face.

"You're going to take the bullet, aren't you?"

"Only if I have to."

"But Major, we need you!"

"No! Atlantis needs a strong leader. You only need me for my gene, and there are plenty of others with that. Atlantis needs Elizabeth, not me."

"But sir…"

"No buts Lieutenant. Her life is worth more than mine at this point in time. I am not going to let this dream come true. And I don't care at what cost. If I get shot, I get shot, at least I'll have saved Elizabeth."

John took one last look at Aiden before setting off deeper into the city.


	27. Nightmares can come true

Well here it is the folks. The one you've all been waiting for. Is John going to stop it or is it too late for Elizabeth? Well...you're gonna have to read it and find out.  
Just to annoy you all, this is the last update till Monday, as I'm away from tomorrow. I think after this chapter, you may kill me for not updating, so I'm going to hide now. Cya on Monday.

Chapter 27:Nightmares can come true

The part of the city that Meecha eventually stopped in was dimly lit. Neither he nor Elizabeth had the gene, so the lights didn't change. Elizabeth was glad of it in a way.

John was also glad as he stalked further forward. There was still a bit of distance between them, but he was close.

Meecha knelt down in front of Elizabeth and pulled the gag down.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

"What?"

"I said, I don't know. I haven't gotten around to exploring the city yet."

Meecha glared angrily and pulled the gag back up roughly. He pulled her hands forward to check the ties on her wrists. There were spots of red on the rope and her arms.

"What a shame, I appear to have made you bleed."

Meecha stood up smiling, turning the gun his hands.

"Quite an impressive weapon. I believe these can do a great deal of damage at short range."

Looking down, he watched Elizabeth's still calm face. He couldn't understand why she didn't cry or scream or struggle. He had had no reaction since he'd begun to drag her away from their last rest point. She'd given up doing that after a while though.

Moving back down to her level, he looked straight at her.

"Perhaps you should come with me when we escape. You are a very beautiful woman. I could find many uses for you. Though it would be less painful for you if you co-operated with me, my dear."

Reaching out he brushed some loose strands of hair from Elizabeth's face. She tried to pull away, looking at him with disgust.

Meecha's smile twisted. He'd got his reaction.

John, who had heard all this wanted to jump out and fire at Meecha, but instead he held back in the shadows. He was only a few meters from Elizabeth. As Meecha stood and turned away, John stuck his head out of the shadows. Elizabeth noticed him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. John smiled back, before ducking back into the shadows. Elizabeth turned her head away, so as to not draw attention.

This part of the plan had been discussed with Ford before they'd come down. Reaching up, he turned his headset on and whispered into it.

"Now."

Down the corridor, Aiden began to fire blanks into the air.

Meecha instantly darted forward out into the next corridor. Seizing his chance, John knelt down and slid out a penknife towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's bound hands darted out, grabbing it as it slid past. Pulling it in, she set about cutting loose her ties.

Meecha was still distracted by the gunshots.

Taking his chance, John moved out of the shadows towards Elizabeth.

Suddenly, the shots stopped. John darted back into the shadows. Elizabeth, who had cut through the binds, dropped the untied gag to the floor, but pulled the ropes around her wrists. Meecha turned back to face her.

"I think we should move."

Grabbing her arm, he once again dragged her roughly out into the next corridor. Elizabeth let out a little cry of pain as his grip tightened. Meecha stopped in his tracks.

"Where's your gag?"

Elizabeth decided to take her chances. Turning, she punched him in the face with her freed hands. Then she turned to run. Meecha growled angrily and pulled out the gun.

"You're going to regret that."

With that he fired the gun into Elizabeth's leg.

John moved forward swiftly from the shadows. It was happening.

It wasn't until he looked down and seen the penknife that he realised it, and now, as he heard the shot, he realised he was too late.

Elizabeth turned slowly, clutching a hand to her bleeding leg. She was biting her lip to hold back tears, but it was barely working.

Meecha raised the gun a little higher. Now it was level with her chest. Meecha was aiming to kill now and she knew it.

John edged forward a little more, Meecha clearly in his sight. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elizabeth. John felt physically sick.

"If I can't get what I want the decent way, I'll just have to seize it when you're dead!"

Elizabeth looked at him in absolute terror. There was no escape. He was going to kill her.

"I don't think so."

John's voice startled Meecha, causing his hand to move slightly.

The shot rang out.

Elizabeth's scream of pain echoed in John's ears.

He'd failed.

As Elizabeth fell, John opened fire with everything he had. Meecha's body was flung back against the wall. Trails of red stained it as he slid down.

John kept on firing, though he knew Meecha was dead.

His nightmare had come true.

All the anger of the past weeks was released as he riddled Meecha with bullets. John no longer cared.

A cry brought him to his senses.

Turning, he could see Elizabeth lying on the floor. Blood was pooling around her. But she was gasping out in pain.

She wasn't dead.

John quickly moved to her side.

"Ford! Get down here!"

Looking at her face, John can see she's in pain.

"It's ok, we're gonna get help."

"You better John."

Reaching up, John flicks his headset to emergency frequency.

"Beckett, we need a medical team down here fast as."

"Right, who's injured?"

"Elizabeth."

"Oh God."

With that, the line went dead.

When Aiden reached Sheppard, he couldn't believe the scene. There was no time though.

Aiden came across quickly and knelt down on Elizabeth's other side.

"What do you want me to do Sir?"

"Put pressure on the leg wound with something."

"Right."

Aiden pulled of his jacket and pressed it to the wound. John was doing the same thing with the wound on her stomach.

John looked up at her face again.

"See everything's gonna be…Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's eyes were closed and her face was deathly pale. John was terrified.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth? Lizzie?"

"Don't you dare call me Lizzie again!"

Elizabeth's eyes opened a little and she glared at John. He had to smile, even with the state she was in.

"Look, your hairs all out of place."

John reached up to brush back some stray strands of hair from her face. Pulling his hand back sharply, he looked at the bright red line he'd left across her pale skin.

Looking down at his own hands, John began to panic. They were covered in blood.

"Beckett! You better be on your way down here!"

"We're coming as fast as we can Major!"

"John."

Elizabeth's voice was soft. John didn't hear it as he continued to yell into the radio.

"That's not good enough, we need you now!"

"John."

"Sir."

"Shut up Ford! Beckett, this is serious. She's been hit tw…"

John stopped mid sentence. Elizabeth, who had grown tired of waiting, had reached up and lay a hand on his face. The touch caused him to freeze.

"I need to say something to you."

John didn't move for a few moments, and then eventually turned to look at her face. Reaching up, he turned off the headset and put his hand on hers.

"John, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you? It was a dream, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I should have told you then this…"

"Stop it. I'm glad you kept your word John. You don't always listen to me, I know, but when you do, I'm happy. I'm also happy to know that you're safe. I know you, you would have stepped in front of the gun, had you the chance. It's better this way."

"Don't say…"

"Let me finish. I want to thank you John. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. For coming to Atlantis in the first place. And, for making my time here so amazing. You are a wonderful person John Sheppard, whether you realise it or not. Thank you for being there for me. It has certainly been an experience. Goodbye John."

Elizabeth's eyes closed slowly.

"No."

John's eyes filled with tears as Elizabeth's hand began to slip from his face.

"Please don't go. Stay here, with me. Please Elizabeth. Please don't go."


	28. Exception to every rule

Sorry this has taken a while, what with exams and everything. But here it is! It;s the one where I explain, roughly, why all this is happening. And introduce Doctor Katie! Anyway, feel free to insult it. Oh, and we get to see if Elizabeth survives, of course.

Chapter 28:Exception to every rule

Aiden watched the scene in stunned silence. He could see it all in front if him, but couldn't quite make sense of it. Major Sheppard had been trying to protect her, and he had failed. Now, Doctor Weir was lying dying before his very eyes. If only he hadn't been distracted in that corridor, maybe he would have spotted Meecha. Maybe everything would have been stopped. Maybe it was his fault.

A hand on his shoulder pulled Aiden out of his dark thoughts. He looked up into the eyes of Doctor Beckett.

Carson had been as shocked by the scene as Aiden was. There was blood everywhere. It seemed to cover the three people and the floor around them. Meecha's body lay at one side, blood covering him and the wall. At first, Carson had thought he'd stepped into some horror movie where they used blood in every scene. But it was no film.

Quickly another doctor took Aiden's place next to the first shot wound. Carson moved around to Sheppard.

"You need to let us look at her now lad. It'll be ok."

John's face looked terrible. Blood stained one side of his face. Tears had cleared paths through his red cheek. This was not the solider they knew. It was a fragile human being who was watching a friend die in his arms.

Moving back, he allowed them to lift Elizabeth's limp body onto a trolley.

"She's lost a lot of blood, we need to get moving. Quickly now."

The group of doctor's disappeared into one of the doorways, leaving John and Aiden alone.

Then, a young woman stepped through the doorway.

The pair looked up at her blankly.

"Erm, my name is Katie. I'm a doctor. I just need to check you over."

Aiden forced a weak smile onto his face.

"We're fine."

"Major? The blood on your face, were you hit?"

"It's not my blood."

"Oh."

Katie looked at the pair. Both were clearly in shock and in need of cleaning up.

"Look," she sighed. "We need to get the pair of you sorted out. Why don't the pair of you go to the shower room and get yourselves cleaned up? I'll go and get something for you to drink. I'll have my headset on; I can tell you if anything happens."

"Yeah."

Both mumbled and pulled themselves up.

"You should find Rodney to get some spare clothes."

"Of course."

Katie smiled and watched them leave the room. This was hard on them, but they had to be strong.

Within an hour, Katie found herself sat in the shower room of Atlantis with Sheppard, Ford, McKay and Teyla. Teyla had been in the mess hall when Katie had entered. She'd been sat with Rodney, so had heard the message from John. When Katie had left, Teyla had accompanied her.

The five sat in silence, sipping on sweet tea. None really knew what to say, or even to think. Katie had heard nothing from the infirmary. The only sound was one of showers dripping.

"So much for Ancient plumbing." Said John at last, desperate to break the silence.

"That all you've got to say?"

The five looked at each other, but it was none of them who had spoken.

"Is there someone there?"

"Of course there is! There's been someone here all the time."

From round a corner, a young woman appeared. She was dressed all in white, with a slight glow around her. Her hair was dark and messy, her eyes were dark and there was a cheeky mile on her face. There was something oddly familiar about the girl, but no one could place it.

"Who the hell are you?"

John had stood up and was staring down the woman hard.

"I am Serai. I am, well was, and Ancient. And I am the Guardian of Atlantis. For a little longer at least."

"Was an Ancient?"

"Yes Rodney, was. I have ascended."

Everyone's jaws dropped, especially Katie's.

"John, don't go getting ideas again!"

"I wouldn't advise it anyway, after all, he is my ascendant."

Everyone's eyes turned on Sheppard.

"What?" Was all he could manage.

"When the Ancients were leaving Atlantis, the rest of my family left with them, including my husband and two sons. You are a direct descendant of me. You are also the next Guardian of Atlantis. That's why your gene is so strong. And why you've been having those dreams. They were sent to test you."

"Hold on, I thought Ascended beings couldn't interfere with others?"

"There's an exception to every rule."

Rodney sat back, considering what she had just said.

"I hope you do not mind me interrupting, but you said it was the rest of your family who had left. What of you?"

Serai looked sadly at Teyla.

"I was given a vial. I was told it would be my final living act as Guardian. It would be an honourable death. Then I had to wait until the next Guardian arrived."

"How did you know I would come?"

"I saw it. I saw it when I saw Doctor Weir in the stasis chamber. When I saw her, I had a vision of the future. Of her returning through the Gate, with you."

"Doctor Weir? Wait, Elizabeth! Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes, so calm down. She will be fine. She has a higher purpose in all this, which means she must live. But now, you must listen to me John. There is another task you must perform before you become the Guardian. There will be a radio signal sent asking for help. You and your team must respond to it. That is all I can tell you. There will be no dream this time. Listen to me, you must do this."

"What if I refuse? You've caused enough damage to everyone around here, especially me! I don't want to listen to you anymore. I won't do it. I won't go."

Serai sighed sadly and looked down.

"Then I'm sorry to have to do this to you. And to her."

She disappeared. John stood still, trying to interpret the message. Suddenly it came to him.

"Her. Elizabeth."

John ran from the room. He had to get to the infirmary. He was in luck, it wasn't that far.

Running in, he could hear voices yelling at the back. Moving quickly, he found Carson working to save someone's life.

"We need to shock her! Come on Elizabeth, stay with us!"

John stood staring in horror as they placed the paddles on her chest.

"Clear!"

Her whole body arched up. John felt sick.

Turning, he ran form the infirmary and stood retching in an empty corridor.

"I'm sorry John."

Turning he found Katie looking at him. But it wasn't Katie. Whoever had spoken had a very different accent to Katie's English one.

"Who are you?"

The figure changed slowly, until Serai was stood in front of him again.

"I can change my shape, if I so wish."

John glared at her. He lunged angrily at her, trying desperately to strangle her. But his hands wouldn't close around her throat.

"I warned you. Please. I did the same as you. I nearly lost my husband because of it. Don't make the same mistake."

John looked at her again, before falling back.

"When will it happen?"

"Soon. I'm sorry. I have to go. Elizabeth will be fine though. You should be there for her when she wakes up. Goodbye John."

For the second time that day, John watched someone say goodbye to him. Serai faded from sight, and John was left alone to contemplate what he had just discovered.


	29. Night Watchers

Well, I'm back. I only have 6 exams left, so updates should be coming a lot faster. Besides there's only a few chapters left. Thanks for the reviews. Please, feel free to insult this, it ain't great.

Chapter 29:Night watchers

Carson snapped off his light and sat back with a sigh. Leaning back, he caught sight of John sat by Elizabeth's bed. Heading over, he found John sat wide-awake staring blankly at her face.

"Get some rest lad, she's not waking up for a little bit. She lost a lot of blood."

"I know," said John calmly. "And it was my fault."

Carson wanted to say more, but decided to leave it. There'd be plenty of time for lectures later.

John didn't even notice when another familiar figure entered his view of few minutes later.

"Hello?"

Looking up, John didn't know what to say.

"Is it Katie, or is Serai on another visit?"

"What?"

"Oh good, it's you Katie."

Katie stared at him, confused by his statement. Shaking her head, she put it down to shock. Gazing at Elizabeth's still figure she sighed.

The bullet wounds would scar, one on her leg, one on her stomach. It could have been much worse; they'd nearly lost her. She watched John too. He sat there, still as stone, his hand laid on hers. His face was pale, not quite as pale as Elizabeth's though. They both looked a state. If John were to close his eyes, anyone would think he had been injured too.

"She is going to pull through, you know?"

John didn't move or say anything.

"Of course you know, Serai told you."

John sighed. Serai. The mention of her name made him think. Everything had happened so fast. There'd been too much information all at once. His head seemed to spin.

"It's a lot to take in."

John looked up with a smile.

"Really, what is it with British people doing that to me?"

Katie stared blankly at him.

"First Grodin, then Beckett, now you. Are British people psychic or something?"

"No, not quite. Though, I think Beckett prefers to be known as Scottish, rather than British."

"Right, sure. So your English, and so's Grodin. But, you two sound really different."

"That's because we're from different parts of England. Grodin's from the South of England, and I'm from the North. In fact, I think I'm closer to Scotland than I am to where Grodin lives."

She smiled softly.

"I should probably get going. It's late, and I've got a full day shift tomorrow. Goodnight Major."

"Goodnight Doc."

For a while, John just sat thinking. He ran over the events of the day in his head. Not matter what he thought, he knew deep down that he could have done nothing to stop it happening. Everything had been decided for him. He didn't like it.

"Serai. Serai I know you can hear me. I need to talk to you."

A glowing light appeared, and was then replaced by a familiar figure.

"I'm sorry. Everything came out sort of rushed earlier. It's sort of hard, I've had 10,000 years to rehearse this."

John looked at her. She was just like an embarrassed young woman. An embarrassed young woman who'd been dead for 10,000 years and was the Guardian of Atlantis. It seemed almost odd. John smiled.

"What?"

"It's just...odd. You'd think that you'd act like most other Ancients, powerful, elegant."

"I'm not your typical Ancient."

"I can see that."

Serai smiled sadly. John was a good person, he didn't deserve this. But it had to happen. Everything had to happen. His whole future was planned out for him. His life. His love. His children. Only his death was a mystery.

"So, I'm the next Guardian. What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, the Guardian of Atlantis is the one with the strongest gene. It is up to them to open the doors and to find and control all the weapons this city had to offer. It is their duty to protect everyone on this city, from refugees to their own family."

Serai reached out and brushed some loose strands of hair from Elizabeth's face.

"Why didn't you go to Earth, with your family?"

"I couldn't. I had to wait for the next Guardian, I told you. Anyway, until the new Guardian has completed the tests, the Guardian protects all in life and death. I died in the line of my duty."

"What is it with these tests?"

"They are to show courage, bravery, care, friendship, love, and the last shows self sacrifice."

"Self sacrifice?"

"Yes. You must show that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for others."

"Then why didn't you let me take that bullet?"

"It had to happen. Everything that has happened and will happen had to happen."

John watched her face. She looked sad, almost jealous in a way.

"You're missing someone?"

"My husband. My children. After I became the Guardian, I was married and within 10 years we had two wonderful sons. Then the Wraith attacked. They stepped through the Gate and I never saw them again. They gave me the poison, and I drank it like a good girl. And then I was left alone to wander the corridors of Atlantis. I found Doctor Weir eventually. She looked so calm and peaceful. When I touched the chamber, I saw it all. Your arrival on Atlantis with her. Her being held by the Genii. Her being shot by Meecha. There were other scenes that have yet to pass also. She is important, you just don't know how yet."

Serai took a step back from the bed and turned her eyes to John.

"She'll wake soon. The message will also come soon. You will go."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Good. Soon, you will be the Guardian. Soon, all the answers you seek will be clear."

Serai closed her eyes and faded away again.

John felt Elizabeth's hand squeeze his. Looking up at her face, he watched as her eyes slowly opened. Elizabeth smiled at the sight of his face.

"Go to sleep John. You look terrible."

"Well, you don't look much better yourself."

John smirked at her. Everything was going to be better now.


	30. A message

Good grief! It's an update! And there will be no more for a week, as I'm away at summer school in Bristol. I'm going on an archaeological dig, whoo! Anyway, there's only two chapters left after this. _Sniff_ This thing has taken over my life for months. I'll actually be sad to finish it. My apologies to any French people reading this who want to point out that the French is wrong. I used an online translator.

Chapter 30:A message

John barely left Elizabeth's bedside for the first 24 hours that she was awake. She was exhausted as the loss of blood, and burdens of leadership, hit her. She slipped in and out of consciousness several times, leaving John just enough time to give her an outline of what had happened. All Elizabeth had really taken in was something about an ascended Ancient and that he was the Guardian of Atlantis. John hadn't mentioned the part about self-sacrifice; he didn't want to scare her.

Carson was pleased with her progress. She was talking and managing to stay awake, if only for short periods of time. There was a running joke in the infirmary about how she was more like the 10,000-year-old version of Doctor Weir. She had plenty of visitors though.

Rodney had arrived just after hearing she'd woken up. He stayed for a few hours talking about anything and interrupting Sheppard at any opportunity. John kept joking about how it was no wonder Elizabeth kept falling asleep. Elizabeth had laughed, and instantly regretted it. Teyla and Aiden were the next to arrive. Aiden kept apologising for his lack of attention and letting Meecha get through. Elizabeth had merely smiled and told him it was okay. Eventually, she'd had to tell him to shut up and stop apologising. Teyla had made some speech about the bravery of leaders and friendship. Elizabeth wasn't really sure; she may have been half asleep at the time. Exhaustion was making her brain a little fuzzy.

"Fuzzy?"

John had laughed when she'd told him.

"Thanks John."

"No it's just…fuzzy? It's not something I expected to hear you say."

Elizabeth glared at him. He turned his head for a moment, and she quickly reached out and hit him across the back of the head. It wasn't very hard, but it seemed like a huge effort to her. John looked back at her, but she'd slumped back into her pillow. She smiled softly.

"Got ya."

With a sigh, her eyes closed and she fell back into a deep sleep.

John watched her for a while. She was looking a little better than she had earlier, but she still didn't look like the Doctor Weir he knew. Carson had said it would take a while for her body to recover. What none of them knew was how much damage had been caused to her mind. She's survived the Genii attack, and there had been no signs of any mental damage from that. But this was different. This time, she'd actually been shot. Carson had warned them about the possibility of nightmares, visions of what had happened. There was also the very real chance that Elizabeth would have difficulty trusting other leaders for a very long time. There would definitely be no one allowed into the city in the near future. Now, every hope of gaining new allies appeared to be destroyed. John knew Elizabeth was strong. He knew she'd get over this. Somehow.

"Excuse me, Major."

John jumped out of his seat and turned to face the young nurse.

"Oh, je suis désole. I mean…I am sorry, if I startled you, but you are asked to report to the control room."

He smiled at her. He looked at a patch on her shoulder proclaiming her as French.

"Merci Mademoiselle. Vous parlez l'anglais très bien. Vous la regarderez pendant que je suis allé ?"

She smiled at him, and his perfect French.

"De couler monsieur."

John quickly set off for the control centre.

Getting there, he found McKay and Ford looking sadly at him.

"What?"

"Listen to this."

Pulling on a headset, Grodin turned on the message they'd received.

"Please, help us. We know you can hear this. Invaders are attacking us. A traveller told us you would help and how to contact you. Please, you are our only hope. There are children. I beg of you…"

Then, the message ended.

"The line went dead."

John turned to look at Grodin. He just stared straight ahead.

"We have to go, don't we?"

"Yes we do. The pair of you, gear up. We ship out in an hour."

50 minutes later, John was back in the infirmary. He could see the young French nurse stood near Elizabeth. She smiled, but it faded as she saw that he was preparing to go off world. He turned his head away and walked across to Elizabeth's bed. She was still asleep from last time. Reaching out, he stroked her hair gently. He was glad to see no blood this time.

"I have to go for a while, I'll be back soon."

Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. Elizabeth stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. With a sigh, John left the infirmary and headed for the Gate.

It was time for the final test.

Stepping through the Gate, the first thing that hit the three of them was the silence. There was no screaming or yelling. Just silence.

"Well…let's move out."

They were all nervous. They knew what this trip meant. John wasn't worried about that though. He just kept thinking about Elizabeth. He kept thinking that it was his fault. It was all his fault.

"Sir?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Maybe we should spread out to look for survivors to tell us what's happening."

"Sure. Fine."

The three headed off in different directions.

John was getting worried. This time it was about his team. He was stood at the Gate nearly two hours after they'd arrived. There was no sign of survivors. Ford and McKay hadn't been in radio contact for the whole of the two hours.

"Ford. McKay. Again, are you reading me?"

And again, silence.

With a sigh, Sheppard began dialling up Atlantis to call for back up.

"Hello there."

Jumping around, it took him a few seconds to realise the voice had come over the radio. A female voice.

"Who is this?"

"This is the woman holding your two friends."

"Prove it."

In the background John heard two very distinctive screams.

"What the hell are you doing to them?"

"Getting them to talk. You are at the Stargate?"

"Yes."

"Good. Return to your home world. Bring your leader to me. I will exchange your leader for these two…fools."

"Fine."

The radio went dead. John continued to dial Atlantis, but he already knew what he had to do.


	31. Self sacrifice

Well, only one more chapter after this. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. Especially those who've managed to stick with this since it was one very odd opening. Last chapter is a bit lighter, so please read and review.

Chapter 31:Self sacrifice

As John stepped into the infirmary back on Atlantis, everyone fell silent. News of the capture had spread quickly through the city. No one had wanted to tell Elizabeth, she was still weak. Walking across to the curtained off bed, Carson grabbed John's arm.

"She doesn't know."

"Then I'll tell her."

Carson sighed, and released his arm.

"John!"

Elizabeth smiled, but it soon faded.

"What's going on? Why are you geared up?"

"We received a message asking for help. Ford, McKay and I went off world. They were captured. They want our leader in exchange for them."

For a moment, Elizabeth sat in stunned silence. Then she began to move.

"What are you doing?"

"We need them back. You said they want the leader John, and I'm the leader."

"You can't."

"John, I…I…"

Elizabeth's eyes rolled up and she slumped half out of the bed. John moved forwards and lifted her unconscious body back into the bed.

"Major, what's going on?"

John turned to Carson.

"I'm going to trade myself for Rodney and Ford. They may be injured."

Carson went to speak again, but John was already hurrying out of the infirmary. He looked across at Elizabeth and sighed. Everything had become much more serious now.

Stepping back onto the planet, John was shocked to find a welcoming party.

"Welcome."

A tall, dark haired woman stepped forward and surveyed John. At her waist there was a belt with a whip, sword and gun attached. Next to her were four guards holding Ford and Rodney between them. Both looked a little worse for wear.

"I assume you are the leader?"

"Yes. Now let them go."

"As you wish."

The pair were pushed to the DHD and Rodney began to dial Atlantis.

"Put down your weapons."

John turned to find the woman pointing the gun at him. Without a word, John put all his weapons down onto the floor.

"Sir?"

Ford spoke out feebly towards Sheppard.

"Yes?"

"We need a GDO."

John reached into his pocket and pulled out the GDO. The woman followed every movement with her gun. John threw it across to Ford, who just managed to grab it. As the wormhole engaged, John dropped to the floor to avoid getting hit. Reaching out, he grabbed his knife and stuffed it into the waistband of his trousers.

"Get up."

John stood up slowly making sure not to dislodge the knife. The woman smiled.

"The deal is done. Your two, go through the Gate."

With final, sad glances, Rodney and Ford stepped through the Gate to Atlantis. As the Gate shut down, the woman laughed.

"So, what is your name?"

"Major John Sheppard."

"Well, Major, lets return to the village."

Two guards came up, roughly grabbed his arms and began dragging him to the village behind the woman.

"What to I call you then?"

"Me Major? I am Elezra. It means 'death' among my people. Which is ironic really."

"And why is that?"

"My men and I killed my people."

John fell silent. He couldn't quite work out how this could be much worse yet.

Back on Atlantis, Elizabeth stirred slightly from her sleep.

"John. John, no. John!"

All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open and she looked around the infirmary. She could see Carson and a few others milling around a couple of beds.

"Carson."

As he turned, she saw that it was Aiden and Rodney in the beds. Carson hurried over to her bed.

"Is something wrong?"

"Where's John? Please tell me he didn't go off world."

"I'm sorry. He's been gone for a couple of hours."

"A rescue mission?"

"Not possible. He had to do this. It's all part of this Guardian of Atlantis thing."

Elizabeth lay back down and turned her head away.

"He never told me he had to do this."

"He was probably trying to protect you. He cares about you."

"Then he should have told me."

"He'll be fine. He'll be back soon, and then you an yell at him all you want."

"But Carson, what if he's not fine?"

Elizabeth faced him. Carson could see the anguish in her face and the tears forming in her eyes. When she realised she wasn't getting a reply, Elizabeth rolled over and closed her eyes.

John was thrown violently against the wall of the hut.

"You lied to me. You are not the leader."

"I am."

"No. One of those idiots said that she would never give herself up. You are no woman."

"It was a ploy. It was a trick."

"Liar!"

Elezra hit John across the face with the back of her hand. On the hand she wore a number of gold rings, each cutting John's cheek.

"Admit that you are not the leader, and you will suffer less. Tell me who your real leader is, and bring her to me, and you will not be harmed at all."

John thought about it for a moment. He could save himself; he had the chance right in front of him. Elizabeth would come if she had the chance. He could be free.

But then it would be Elizabeth who was suffering. Elizabeth had already suffered enough. He cursed himself for even thinking about it.

"I am the leader."

"No. You are a greater fool than those other two. Guards!"

The two guards re-entered the room.

"Hold him still, off the wall."

Grabbing his arms, John was dragged forward till he was only a few inches from her. With a smile, she removed the whip from her belt and began to unwind it.

"Remove his jacket and shirt."

The guards obliged quickly and with little regard for preserving his clothes.

"My my, you are the handsome one."

Reaching out, she laid a hand on his exposed chest. John just stared straight ahead, completely ignoring her.

"As you wish."

Walking behind him, she let the whip drag across the floor. With a smile, she pulled it back and struck him across the back. The leather bit into his skin. John flinched, but he did not cry out.

Elezra continued to beat him, until he went limp in the arms of the guards. His back was covered in criss cross lines, each bleeding. Rivers of blood trickled down his back and dripped on the floor.

"Release him."

The guards let go and John fell to the floor.

"Now you can have your fun."

Kneeling down, she brushed his hair lightly and kissed his forehead.

"We'll continue this later."

John resisted the urge to spit in her face, but she left before he had the chance. Suddenly the guards were surrounding him, one of them dragging him up by one arm. The other punched him in the face and watched as he fell to the floor. With a laugh, the pair set on him, kicking him and hitting him as much as they saw fit. They made sure he didn't pass out; there was no fun in that.

Eventually they'd had there fun. Leaving, Elezra walked back in. John watched her through half closed eyes. He's managed to avoid getting hit in the faced beyond Elezra and the guards punch.

"Still awake."

John pulled himself up and stood facing her.

"I guess that is a yes."

John smiled; she had no weapons on her. She had underestimated him. Moving forwards, he pulled out the knife. She began to scream, but John quickly lunged forward and grabbed her. With one hand around her waist, he put the knife at her throat.

"I suggest you shut up."

She quickly fell silent.

"Very good."

Then, she went limp in his arms. Looking up, John saw why.

"Serai."

"Hey there."

John dropped the woman to the floor and stepped over her body.

"What are you doing here?"

"You have completed all of the tasks. You are the new Guardian of Atlantis. I should do some big speech about how you managed it and your responsibilities, but you have the beginnings of internal bleeding, so we should probably go."

With a deep breath, she changed her shape. With a smile, John watched, as she became Elezra.

"Lets go."

Reaching out, she grabbed his arm and led him to the door.

"Mistress, where are you taking him?"

"There is a matter I must attend to. For this, I need him."

"Should we come?"

"No, this matter is private. Do not question me further."

"Of course mistress."

Soon, they were stood before the Gate. John quickly began to dial Atlantis.

"Wait. I've got no GDO, I gave it to Ford."

"Here."

She handed him another GDO.

"Where did you get this from?"

"It was with Rodney and Aiden's weapons in the village."

John grinned, and Serai grinned back. She'd changed back when they'd reached the Gate.

As the wormhole opened, John could hear the shouts from the village.

"I think they found her."

"Yep, time to go John."

John looked at Serai and felt a little sad.

"You won't miss me, trust me."

With a sigh, John stepped up to the Gate. Just as he was about to step through, Serai whispered into his ear.

"Besides, there is someone else on Atlantis who needs you."

Before John could ask, Serai had pushed him through the Gate.

Standing in the control centre of Atlantis, John looked around the shocked faces.

"I'm ok. I'm ok. Just got internal bleeding."

And with that, John collapsed to the floor.


	32. Back to normal

OMG! It's finished. And two updates in one day! Well, this is the last piece of fanfiction for a while, well till September really. There could be a sequel to this, and you've been reading carefully, there are hints to who, or what, it would be about. Anyway, you'll have to beg me if you want a sequel, and I promise it would not be this long...I hope. So, thnks for reading and reviewing, I love you all and the fact that your reviews have actually kept me going through all 32(!) chapters of this. You've even helped me with some great ideas. SO, this is the end. The end of my first fic thatI started, and my only non shippy one. I guess it's time to go. See you all in September.

Chapter 32:Back to normal

When John woke up, the infirmary was dark. With a groan he realised how much pain he was in.

"That's what you get for running off to be the hero John."

Turning, he looked at the bed next at him.

"Good to see you too Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. Sitting up, she glanced around the infirmary. Seeing there was no one around, she climbed out of bed and sat on the end of John's.

"Should you be doing that?"

"Probably not, but I'm sick of being in bed."

"Wait, that's my job!"

The pair laughed, but John stopped suddenly.

"Carson said you received quite a beating."

"I did. They knew I wasn't the leader."

"How?"

"Someone said that she wouldn't giver herself up."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"So, how are you feeling Lizzie?"

"We've had this conversation, no calling me Lizzie. And I'm fine thank you."

"Not gonna pass out again?"

"No."

"You know, I've had so many women passing out on me in the past few days, I'm beginning to feel quite popular."

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him.

"Good to see you really are feeling better."

"Thank you. You know, I've been thinking about things."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Well, Meecha's people were called the Vogols. It just made me think of the Vogons."

"The who?"

"The Vogons."

"Nope, still lost."

"42? We apologise for the inconvenience?"

John just stared blankly at her.

"Life, the Universe and everything John. That's all."

"Okay. And what drugs has Carson been giving you today?"

Elizabeth sighed.

"You have no culture John."

"Hey! I'm reading War and Peace."

"And you are now on…?"

"Page 42."

Elizabeth stifled a giggle.

"Oh I'm so glad I'm awake now!"

"John, you just had major surgery. I am actually quite glad you're awake."

"Surgery?"

"Yes. You had internal bleeding."

"She was right."

"Who?"

"Serai."

"Serai being the ascended Ancient who's been causing all the trouble?"

"Yep."

"So, everything that happened, had to happen? Including you nearly getting killed to save Aiden and Rodney."

"Well, you see, what it is…yes."

He bowed his head down, not letting his eyes meet hers.

"John, it doesn't matter now. No one died. Everyone's going to be fine, even you."

John looked up and smiled at her. Elizabeth smiled back, her smile seeming to light up their part of the dark infirmary.

"And everyone will be a lot better if they get back into bed!"

Elizabeth and John jumped at the sound of Carson's voice.

"And if you aren't back in bed resting in 5 minutes I will be over there with restraints and sedatives."

"Fine. Goodnight Carson."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

Sliding off his bed, Elizabeth quickly got back into her own and settled down. Suddenly, John turned to look at her.

"Why would we need sedatives _and_ restraints?"

Elizabeth smirked across at him.

"Sounds kinky."

John grinned at Elizabeth as she bit her lip.

"Well, it's good to see you dirty mind is back."

"Aww. That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Anyway, good night John."

"Night Lizzie."

The response to that was a low growl and Elizabeth rolling over. John laughed, regretting it instantly. He didn't really care though. Everything was back to normal for definite. He looked across at Elizabeth and watched her for a while. She rolled back over, and he could see she was asleep. She was breathing softly and there was a little smile on her face. There was more colour in her cheeks than before. John was relieved. There was a warm breeze, and suddenly a familiar female voice whispered into his ear.

"Go to sleep John. She'll still be there when you wake up. She has to be there. Now, sleep."

John tried to turn to speak, but his eyelids were drooping. Within a few minutes, he was fast asleep. The breeze dropped just as soon as it had appeared and everything was silent; spare the soft breaths of Atlantis's leaders.


End file.
